The Domino Effect
by lilacbird
Summary: Out of all the things I regret, I don't regret falling in love with you. Eventual KibaxHinata. On hiatus.
1. Emerging Triumphant

I've had this idea for a long KibaHina story in my head for a while now…

**I've had this idea for a long KibaHina story in my head for a while now…**

--

Tsunade frowned as she flipped through her report. It was a sticky summer's midday, and far too hot to be stuck inside reading papers. And now there was trouble afoot. Why her?

"Hm… This is not good…" She muttered under her breath.

"What's not good, Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune, raising her head sleepily off the desk.

"That Araki Ito's been causing havoc a few villages away." Tsunade sighed.

"You mean that wind ninja?" Said Shizune. Her voice quietened "Any dead?"

"A few." Tsunade nodded firmly "My thought is that we should put a stop to him before he can cause any more damage."

"That would be best." Agreed Shizune "How many men will we need?"

"Not many." Replied Tsunade tiredly. "Araki's a renowned rogue. He always works alone. A simple three man cell should do."

Shizune sighed, dragging herself over to the cupboard and pulling out a huge carboard box. Staggering beneath it's weight, she hurled it on the table with a huge thud, scattering photographs all over the desk and fluttering to the floor like black and white butterflies.

"Right." She said bravely, staring at the pile of photos of ninjas eligible to go on the mission. "Let's get started then."

--

"So, we've decided upon…" Said Shizune exhaustedly, after four hours of studying carefully the pros and cons of each ninja.

"Haruno Sakura. Hyuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba." Droned Tsunade, dark bags beneath her eyes, her hair hanging limp and tired. She spread out the three photos on the desk.

"Haruno Sakura: Trusted pupil, able to focus her chakra and release it with devastating results, accomplished young medic-nin." She mumbled, half-asleep. Laying out another photo, she went on "Hyuga Hinata: Byakugan-user, able to instantly block anything within her extended field of vision through fine chakra blades."

"Inuzuka Kiba," Said Shizune, deciding to give the exhausted Tsunade a break "Fiercely loyal to team mates, able to modify abilities to increase speed, developed sense of smell."

She and Tsunade smiled at each other, weakly yet proudly, in the way an injured soldier would when he dragged himself away from the remains of a long and gruelling battle triumphant.

And at the exact same moment, both women flopped their heads down on the desk with a bang and were instantly asleep and snoring.

--

**That's pretty much just an introduction. Araki is an OC, but he's a villain, so just think of him as another bad guy, ok? I had to make him up as I needed a villain who could control the wind (You'll see why later!).**


	2. Not Lost

"You're mission is set

"You're mission is set." Tsunade handed Sakura the last of the medical supplies. "Are trust you three are ready?"

"Of course we are!" Cried Kiba enthusiastically. "Right, Hinata?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"Oh, yes…" Said Hinata quietly, smiling at Tsunade.

"You don't have to worry about us, Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura confidently "We'll be back in a few days."

"Good luck to all of you." Said Shizune, bowing.

"Thanks! Not that we'll need it!" Boasted Kiba. "Right, Hinata?" He looked at her again.

"Um…" Hinata fidgeted and looked at the floor. She sure _hoped_ they wouldn't need it.

"Don't worry!" Sakura told Hinata. Then turning to Tsunade and Shizune she waved and said "Bye!"

And the three of them walked out the gates of Kohona.

--

"We're lost."

"We are _not_ lost!" Said Kiba viciously, sniffing the air, trying to pick up the scent of the trail.

"Kiba, are you _sure_ you know the way?" Asked Hinata as politely as she could.

"Yeah! I-I think…" Kiba chewed his lip unsurely "Maybe not… as well as I thought…"

Sakura smirked triumphantly as if to say 'I knew it'.

"B-But we're not lost!" Insisted Kiba, though he knew they were. But as he was Kiba, he was typically too proud to admit that he was completely and utterly out of his depth.

"We are. Looks like your sense of direction is nothing without Akamaru, huh?" Said Sakura, sighing, puzzled.

"Well it's not my fault he got sick today!" Yelled Kiba fiercely.

"P-Please… don't argue…" Said Hinata, rushing between her friends. As usual, it was up to her to play peacekeeper.

"A-Ah, sorry Hinata." Kiba grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He would always try his best not to lose his temper, but he was simply born with a naturally short fuse.

Hinata smiled gratefully at him and he felt his stomach flip. Why did he always get like that around Hinata? It was too weird. Hinata was his best friend, but he wished he wouldn't get so stupid around her.

And _that_ sounds stupid. Kiba was quite clever, but when it came to Hinata he was totally clueless. Maybe it was just a best friend thing…

_But Shino's your best friend too. You don't get all nervous around him._

W-Well maybe… Maybe it was because she was a girl?

_You're friends with other girls. You're not like that with them either._

"Gah! Shut up, brain!" Kiba shouted aloud, tearing at his hair.

Sakura and Hinata both stared at him uncertainly as if he had sprouted an extra head. Cue sweatdrop.

"Uh…" Kiba searched for an explanation, but when he found that he lacked one, he simply laughed embarrassedly and shrugged.

"So…. What do we do now?" Said Sakura. "There's no use in sitting around here."

"B-But… we can't really do anything if we're lost…" Piped up Hinata shyly.

"Hmm…" Kiba's eyes scanned the area, desperate for clues. He'd be lying if he said he'd been there before. Where the hell were they? The rocky terrain they were stood on ended and few hundred yards away, bursting into a wild green forest. Further on, at the end of the dusty stage, a large cliff reached out of the trees and up towards the sky. One side was a sheer plummet down to the unknown, but the other was on a slight angle, diagonal enough to climb.

"O-Ok!" He declared, eager to maintain authority "I'm gonna go up that cliff and see if I can see the trail from there. You girls wait here, I'll be back in five minutes!"

And with that he dashed towards the cliff- on all fours, naturally.

"Kiba, you baka! We're not supposed to split up!" Sakura shouted, sprinting after the feral boy, leaving Hinata hovering back unsurely, hesitant to follow. She knew the best thing to do when you're lost was to stay where you are until someone comes along and finds you; however, she didn't want to stay in this strange place all alone!

"H-Hey! Wait!" She called, jogging after them "Kiba! Sakura!"

As the three young ninjas scrambled up the steep, diagonal side of the cliff- Kiba far ahead, leaping madly from rock to rock, Sakura doing her best to keep up (and failing miserably), cursing all the way, and Hinata at the back, climbing slowly but steadily- they had no idea they were being watched.

--

**Short chapters, I know. Maybe the next one will be a little longer.**


	3. The Fight

"Kiba

"Kiba!" Growled Sakura furiously as she finally pulled herself up on the flat summit of the cliff, her hair a mane and her clothes browned with dust.

"Whaaat?" Asked Kiba innocently, holding one hand to his forehead to shade his eyes as he looked out into the distance. He sauntered over to the edge of the cliff.

"You… You could've waited…" Hinata gasped as she heaved herself onto the summit, panting for air "You- Eek! Kiba, get away from the edge!" She yelped, fearful for her friend.

"I'm ok, Hinata…" Dismissed Kiba, looking right over the side. A sheer drop onto sharp rocks below greeted his eyes. "Woah, that's high!" He cried, stumbling back, landing unceremoniously on his backside.

Sakura sniggered.

"You act all tough and you're afraid of heights?!" She laughed.

"Am not!" Kiba denied, shaking his head vigorously, staggering to his feet.

"S-So…" Said Hinata, trying to avoid another argument "Do you see anything?"

"Nah… We're never gonna find this guy…" Kiba muttered defeatedly.

"And what guy would that be?" Asked a voice.

"That Araki Ito, who do you think… Hey who the hell are you?" Cried Kiba, pointing exaggeratedly at the stranger who had apparently materialised out of nowhere.

Sakura and Hinata turned to look at the newcomer: a young man, white-haired with ice blue eyes and a confident smirk.

"Were you following us? Who are you?" Demanded Sakura, marching right up to him.

"Guess." Said the man smoothly, and, faster than any of the three ninjas could blink, he knocked Sakura back with the back of his hand, hard enough send her to the floor.

"Sakura-san!" Cried Hinata, horrified. She rushed to her side. "Why did you do that?"

The man smirked.

"Do I need a reason? I'm a rogue. I do as I please." He chuckled lightly "But if you really want an answer, it's because I find it… fun."

"_Fun?_" Exclaimed Sakura, hurrying to her feet, eyes glistening with rage "I'll show you _fun!"_

Sakura clenched her fists, hungry for revenge. The man readied himself, think Sakura was going to attack him head-on, but Sakura drove her powerful fist into the ground, exploding the ground upwards in a trail towards the man. The man appeared startled, but only for a second, and he leapt out of the way of the path of cracked rocks that was heading straight for him.

Twisting expertly in the air, the man drew the katana that was equipped to his back. Spinning in Sakura's direction, Sakura prepared herself for a frontal attack from the silver blade, however, when the blade was only a few inches away from her throat the man dodged to one side. Now behind Sakura, he flipped the blade around, and, before Sakura could react, slammed the hilt into the side of her head. Sakura slumped to the ground, holding her head, writhing in pain.

Kiba and Hinata, who had previously been watching in pure shock and horror, immediately sprang into action.

"You're going to pay for that!" Snarled Kiba.

"W-Why… Poor Sakura…" Whispered Hinata, subconsciously taking a step back.

The man snorted.

"Now I'll show you my _real_ power." He laughed, performing a few fancy hand movement that neither Kiba nor Hinata had ever seen before.

The light breeze that had been bowing began to rise. Steadily at first, gentle to moderate to strong. But then, suddenly it got violent, howling relentlessly, excess dust and rocks grasped by the wind and thrown into the mix, a huge howling tornado.

"What's going on?" Cried Hinata to Kiba above the roar of the wind. With her small frame, she was being blown further and further back.

"I know what it is…" Growled Kiba, angry that he didn't figure it out earlier. "You!" He shouted to the man. "I know who you are!"

"Congratulations." Snickered the man "Yes, I am Araki Ito, the wind ninja. And I know who _you _are. A bunch of kid ninjas sent out to stop me, right?"

Kiba just glared at him.

"Heh. You're not the first." Araki chuckled "I've had others. All dead now."

"You… You killed them!" Kiba could barely choke out the words for his disgust "Why?!"

"Like I said. It's fun." Said Araki, brushing his hair out of his eyes dismissively.

"You…" Blinded and muted by fury and disgust, Kiba launched himself at Araki, sending a punch square to his chest.

Araki didn't try to dodge it. He didn't move. He didn't even flinch. Kiba's fist made contact with his chest. He stumbled back a little, but that was all.

Kiba was dumbfounded. His attack hadn't landed as strongly as it should have. Why? Why was he suddenly so weak?

Araki began to laugh contemptuously.

"You look surprised. Surely you didn't think this was simply a normal tornado?" He laughed "My tornados are special. I fuse my absorption technique with the wind. My tornados will sap your chakra until you are bone dry."

Kiba could feel his limbs grow heavier, and he dropped to his knees.

Araki smiled evilly, strengthening his grip on his katana. With his eyes on the fallen Kiba, he raised the blade high above his head.

The blade came down. Kiba saw a flash of metal. A blur of blue shot past him like an arrow. He waited for the cold darkness. But it didn't come.

Raising his eyes, he saw a girl facing off against Araki, knocking his katana to the ground, fire burning determinedly in her opal eyes, hurling hit after hit at the villain despite her lack of energy. Her attacks were feeble and ineffective, but she refused to give up.

"Hinata?"

"Kiba! Get up, please!" Cried Hinata breathlessly, gasping as the chakra was sucked from her body. "Ahh!" She cried out as Araki gave a powerful kick to her shoulder as she turned.

"H-Hinata!" Kiba shouted as Hinata stumbled and fell to the ground. Forgetting his pain and exhaustion completely, he struggled to his feet, rushing at Araki.

Araki simply laughed, stepping to one side, causing Kiba's punch to drive into thin air.

"Kiba!" Sakura struggled to sit up, wincing in pain, blood pouring down her face from the vicious attack she had received. "I've read about this tornado technique! Stay down, it's powers are weaker below!"

"Quiet you!" Snapped Araki, and he kicked her across the face. Blood spattered across the ground, dying the dust a deep crimson. Sakura lay, choking on her own blood, her mouth bubbling as she gasped for breath.

Kiba and Hinata both leapt at Araki, each overwhelmed by anger and the unfairness of it all. Araki jumped upwards- and didn't come back down. Craning their necks up, Kiba and Hinata could see Araki standing apparently on thin air.

"Did you forget I could control the wind? I can use it to lift objects, including myself." He looked down at them and laughed. Leaning forward in the air, he launched himself into a sharp nosedive directly towards Kiba and Hinata. Pulling up a few feet away from the weakened ninjas he delivered a double kick, sending them sprawling backwards.

Rising back into the air, he snorted.

"She got lucky." He said, nodding at Sakura. "She won't have to meet the full force of my power!"

Flinging his arms upwards, the already roaring tornado increased in strength ten-fold. Directing the full force of the wind right at Kiba and Hinata, both were blown back even further, little by little approaching the edge of the cliff, after which was a sheer drop.

"Hinata, get down!" Cried Kiba, pressing himself to the ground.

"Ahh!" Hinata, who was much lighter than Kiba, had been forced right to the end of the cliff, and was teetering alarmingly on the edge.

"Hinata!"

Hinata's foot slipped. Falling back into the abyss that awaited her, she let out a chilling shriek. She tried to grab onto the side of the cliff, but she was too slow, and missed it. And she was falling… falling…

A strong hand grasped hers, holding her tightly, stopping her fall. She looked up at her saviour with wild frightened eyes.

"Kiba!"

"Hinata! Hold on!" Kiba shouted, his body flat to the ground, leaning his front over the edge to keep his hold on the terrified Hinata.

Hinata swung her free arm up to grab Kiba's hand, frantically struggling to find a foothold on the sheer, hanging cliff, blinded by her own hair whipping into her face by the wind. Kiba reached down with his other hand to hold onto hers.

"I'm going to pull you up!" Kiba yelled. He pulled as hard as he could, trying desperately to ignore his exhaustion. Almost letting his pain get the better of him, he accidentally loosened his grip on Hinata's hands.

Hinata screamed.

"Don't worry!" Kiba assured her. He shifted further over the edge, his entire torso hanging over into nothingness.

"Kiba!" Cried Hinata bravely "Just l-let me go!"

"No! It's…ok… I've… got you…" Gasped Kiba determinedly, every muscle in his body screaming with pain. With one final heave, he realised he wouldn't be able to save Hinata like this.

"Just hang on a little longer! I'm going to…stand up…" Said Kiba, shuffling to work his way to his knees.

"N-No!" Hinata was crying by now. "You can't… If you do, you'll…" Her whisper faded into nothing, unable to finish her sentence.

Kiba just smiled at her. The smallest, saddest, loneliest smile Hinata had ever seen. The smile of someone who knew- and accepted- that they were going to die.

"I know." He whispered.

And with that, he drove his heels into the ground and, summoning up every remaining ounce of strength in his screaming body, swinging Hinata right onto the surface of the cliff. He didn't even hear his own rasping cry as the last of his energy was stolen from his spirit.

Hinata, who had landed on her knees ahead of Kiba, turned, a look of dread masking her face.

Suddenly the world seemed to stop. Everything was in slow motion. Hinata was numbed. She turned just in time to see Kiba look back at her as he stumbled forward. Forward. Off the edge. And plummeting down. Down into nothing.

And then he was gone.

Hinata just sat there. Unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to breathe.

Araki lowered himself to the ground, spreading his arms out, calming the tornado. A sadistic, triumphant smile spread across his face, seeing Hinata completely crushed. Pleased with his achievement, he began to laugh.

Through his laughter, he failed to notice the bloodied, pink-haired girl, who was laying powerless on the floor, had opened her eyes.

She saw Araki, laughing, his back to her.

She saw, on the ground beside her, the silver blade of the Katana.

Struggling to her feet, she snatched up the long sword. Falling towards the turned back of the laughing man, she drove the sharp silver blade through his back, feeling the metal slicing through flesh and organs and penetrating the skin on the opposite side of the body.

Sakura stood, her weakened hands gripping the hilt of the katana, frozen. She waited for the gush of blood to explode from the wound and over her arms. It didn't come.

Then, before her very eyes, Araki began to crumble. The body she had skewered disintegrated into dust and was carried away by the now gentle breeze.

"A… A substitute?" Sakura whispered hoarsely.

She heard the evil, all-too-familiar laughter echo from above her. Spinning around, she looked up to see Araki suspended midair smiling down at her.

"That was fun. Shame about your boyfriend" He called down to Sakura and Hinata. "I bid you farewell, fair ladies!"

Raising his arms, a whirlwind rose up and engulfed him. When the wind died down, he was gone.

For almost a minute, the two girls sat slumped on the ground, immobilised with shock.

Then:

"Kiba." Whispered Hinata, getting to her feet. She stared at the cliff edge as if she could still see him standing there. Her eyes were glazed over in a dizzy, faraway look. She took a step toward the edge.

"Kiba." She repeated, staring straight ahead. Then, as if waking up from a dream, she gasped. Tears came to her eyes. Her mind clouded with grief, she began to run towards the edge of the cliff.

Sakura, realising what Hinata was doing, stumbled to her feet and dashed over to Hinata, leaping out and seizing her waist to stop her following Kiba off the cliff.

"No!" Hinata shrieked, struggling frantically, hitting feebly at Sakura "Nooo! Let me goooo!"

"Hinata, stop! Don't look!" Yelled Sakura, trying to calm Hinata while fighting to hold back her own tears "He's gone! There's nothing we can do!"

Hinata looked at her with wide, tragic eyes, tears staining her porcelain cheeks.

"But… But…" She whispered. Her breathing began to quicken, choking as if she couldn't draw in any air no matter how much she gasped. She let out a gut-wrenching scream- "Kiba!"- then buried her face on Sakura's shoulder and howled.

"It's all my fault! It's my fau-au-ault!" She wept hysterically.

"No, no, it's not, it's not your fault." Shushed Sakura, gently stroking Hinata's hair as if she were a little child.

For over an hour the two girls sat, both overcome with grief and shock, holding onto each other as if for dear life. The midnight-blue haired girls wails eventually died down to pathetic whimpers, and the ocean-green eyed girl fought to stifle her sobs.

She knew that, no matter what, a true ninja should never let their emotions show. If you let your feelings cloud your better judgement when in battle, it would only lead to your downfall.

Your downfall.

Your fall.

--

**Longer chapter here! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**And at the end, when Sakura is thinking about letting your emotions get the better of you leads to your downfall, she was thinking of Kiba, if you didn't know.**


	4. Trauma

Two days earlier, three ninjas had walked our through the gates of Kohona

Two days earlier, three ninjas had walked our through the gates of Kohona.

Now, only two waked returned through them.

"Hinata! Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed over to greet them, grinning all over his whiskered face, oblivious to the girls' shaken state "How did it go? You totally kicked that guy's ass, right?"

Sakura and Hinata both hung their heads, shamefaced, Hinata almost in tears again, Sakura biting her lip.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Asked Naruto, unfazed. Then it struck him. "…Where's Kiba?"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes wide and wary, trying to silently warn him not to say anything. But Naruto wasn't the most perceptive of people.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" He said, noticing Hinata's sniffles "Where's Kiba?"

At this Hinata couldn't hold back her sorrow any longer, and a few stray tears escaped her eyes, forming trails on her cheeks as they trickled down and plopped to the ground. Swamped by sadness, grief, anger and guilt, she broke down into floods of silent, scalding tears.

"H-Hey! Hinata!" Naruto moved towards Hinata, but Sakura stopped him in case he just made things worse.

"Naruto, where are Tsunade and Shizune?" She asked "I healed us best I could, but we still need checking over."

"Oh, th-they're… At the clinic, I think." Said Naruto unsurely.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Naruto." She said softly "Come on, Hinata." She lay comforting hand on the girl's shoulder before leading her away.

--

"You did a fine medical job." Said Tsunade to Sakura, checking the lump on her head. "You two will be fighting fit within a week."

Shizune bowed.

"I'm sorry about Kiba." She said regretfully.

Sakura and Tsunade both shushed her, motioning to the grief-stricken Hinata, who was sat, hunched up with her knees pulled to her chest, on the bed.

"Perhaps you better spend the night in the ward just to be on the safe side." Said Tsunade, changing the subject.

Sakura nodded.

Neither Sakura nor Hinata got any sleep that night. Kiba's last moments as he fell into the unknown kept playing through in their minds. Every time Hinata closed her eyes she would see Kiba smiling at her in that same sad way, as if the image had somehow been burned into her eyelids. It didn't seem right that Kiba should die while they should live. And Hinata couldn't shake the sickening thought that she had killed him from her head.

Kiba was dead because of her.

--

Sakura and Hinata were raised from their beds the next morning by frantic shouts and the sound of people running around the clinic.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, rushing to Tsunade's office "Tsunade!"

Sitting up, Sakura asked "What's going on?"

"Sakura-san!" Exclaimed one nurse. "Here, take these!" She thrust a load of medical equipment into Sakura's arms.

"W-Why? What's going on?" Demanded Sakura, shakily getting out of bed, trying to balance the pile of bandages and sedatives that she held in her arms.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Shouted Tsunade, running out of her office, closely followed by Shizune. "Come on! And bring those bandages, Sakura!"

And with that, Tsunade and Shizune sprinted out of the ward.

Sakura stood, baffled, for a second before leaping into action.

"Hinata, come on!" She cried, pulling the silent Hinata from her bed and running from the clinic still in their pyjamas.

Hurrying to join Tsunade and Shizune at the gates, they were stopped in their tracks with gasps of shock.

There, laid on a stretcher on the ground, was Kiba.

Hinata took one look- and burst into tears.

Blood soaked his clothes from a hidden wound. His face was blackened with dust. Blood spattered across his face from a deep gash on his forehead and escaped in trickles from his nose and mouth. The calf muscle of his left leg had been completely torn open, revealing the bone beneath.

Hiding her face in her hands, Hinata turned away, unable to bear to look at him.

Beside Kiba's deathly still body, Tsunade was talking to Gai and his team.

"Is he alive?" She asked quietly as not to alert Sakura and Hinata.

"Just." Nodded Gai "It's a good thing we found him when we did. Boy we were surprised! Weren't we, team?"

"Kiba-san will be all right, won't he?" Asked Lee worriedly.

Bending down to examine Kiba further, Tsunade said "…I don't know. I can't work properly here. He needs urgent medical surgery."

Standing up, she raised her chin importantly.

"We have to get him to the clinic." She declared. Pointing at Neji and Lee, she ordered "You two carry him. Follow me."

As the two shinobi each took and end of the stretcher, Hinata rushed over to Kiba's side. Suppressing her gasp of horror, she outstretched a shaky hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair- sticky with blood- out of his eyes.

"Oh…" She moved to follow as he was carried away, but Shizune's hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"Sh-Shizune… He'll be ok won't he?" She whispered tearfully.

Shizune looked at her with tired, sad eyes. After a long pause she said "I certainly hope so, Hinata."

--

**I'm not getting many reviews… Is it really that bad? If you liked it, if you hated it, I'd love to know! All reviews now to be returned!**


	5. Exhaustion

Hinata opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy as lead

Hinata opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy as lead. She must have fallen asleep eventually. Shifting against her pillow, she tried to force horrible sick feeling of worry out of her stomach.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Asked her 'pillow'.

"O-Oh! Shino, I'm sorry." Said Hinata sadly, jumping away from him.

"It's ok." Said Shino, lowering his eyes unhappily beneath his glasses. Hinata wasn't the only one despairing for Kiba.

"N-No, I'm..."

"It's ok." He repeated, looking into her tired pearl eyes.

"Oh, Shino, what are we going to do if… if…" A lump rose in Hinata's throat, blocking her words.

Shino sighed sadly. He really was terrible when it came to emotional scenes like this. Outstretching his arm towards Hinata, he muttered "Come here…"

Smiling weakly, Hinata allowed herself to lean back against him, burying her tear-stained face in his jumper. Shino tensed, uncertain, before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

At that moment, Tsunade practically fell out of the operating room and joined Shino and Hinata in the waiting lobby. Closing the door behind her, she leant against it and slid to the floor with an exhausted sigh.

"Is he... How is he?" Asked Shino, both he and Hinata dreading the answer "He's not…?"

"No. He's not." Said Tsunade, Shino and Hinata breathed sighs of relief. "He's in a critical condition." They tensed up again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shino, trying to remain as emotionless as ever.

"He's lost… a lot of blood. His right arm and left leg and ribs are broken. He's suffered some internal bruising and bleeding, too." Said Tsunade carefully.

"Please…" Said Hinata, her voice little more than a whisper, her expression tired and defeated "Please let us see him."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Said Tsunade regretfully "He's just undergone some very serious surgery. He needs his rest." She paused, studying the darks bags that had formed around Hinata's eyes. "And so do you. You should go home, get some sleep. Come back tomorrow."

Her will to argue back dead, Hinata simply nodded silently.

Hinata was a young woman with a fair amount of stress in her life. With the expectations of her father and the burdens of being heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata often felt weighed down with the pressure. Understandably, she'd had some long nights.

That was the longest night of her life.

--

The next morning, when Tsunade went to open the clinic doors, she did a double-take as she saw Hinata stood outside on the opposite side of the door, waiting patiently for the click of the lock being undone.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Yawned Tsunade, still half-asleep.

"I came to see Kiba." Her panda eyes told Tsunade that she didn't get a wink of sleep that night either.

"Hinata…" Tsunade sighed "Sakura told me what happened… You mustn't blame yourself. Your suffering won't help Kiba in any way."

Hinata lowered her eyes.

"I-I know… I'm sorry…" She whispered "But I just can't help thinking that… if it weren't for me, then…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't continue.

"That's a very stupid thing to think." Said Tsunade sternly. Then, seeing Hinata's broken state, her voice softened "You want to see him?"

Hinata nodded gratefully.

"Go on then."

--

"K-Kiba?" Hinata shuffled nervously into the ward. All the bed's were empty, save the one at the far end of the room, in which lay-

"Kiba!" Hinata jogged briskly over to his side.

She was shocked at how small he looked. Kiba was a good head taller than her, but now he looked so tiny, so weak, so vulnerable. His shirt was removed, and Hinata could see every scar, every bruise. His chest was bound in blood-stained bandages, and on his side, below his ribs, was a spider web of stitches. His right arm was bundled into a sling, clearly broken. Thankfully, his face had been cleaned of the dust and blood, a line of stitches now running diagonally from his temple to the centre of his forehead, a square of cotton wool taped to his cheek, supposedly to cover another wound.

His good, left arm lay by his side, a drip stuck into his wrist. Hinata instinctively reached out to take his hand, but stopped, afraid that merely touching him would shatter him like glass.

_Please wake up, Kiba. Please._

_Kiba…?_

_Kiba?_

_Oh, Kiba…_

--

**Damn, that's a depressing ending to the chapter! Well, I'll update soon, for all you who are enjoying it!**


	6. Awake

For almost a fortnight Kiba gave no sign of waking

For almost a fortnight Kiba gave no sign of waking.

Every day Hinata, in her guilt, would visit him at the hospital. There she would sit by his side for hours on end. She never spoke to him. She never even touched him. She would just sit by his side a pray for him to wake up.

Sometimes her visits were not made alone. Often she would enter the ward and find Naruto paying a visit, Sakura changing his bandages, Tsunade and Shizune standing over him and talking in hushed voices. Shino was there a lot too, muttering incoherently to the unconscious Kiba. He stopped as soon as he noticed Hinata was there, and left soon afterwards.

Hinata hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in two weeks. She dragged herself lifelessly to and from the clinic, completely unaware of everything happening around her, like she was sleepwalking. Her eyelids grew heavier with each passing day, her eyes sunken in tired, black bags. Her hair hung limp and lank- she had not showered in days. Her friends and family were growing increasingly scared for her, but her worries were not for herself but for Kiba. If he didn't pull through, then… she didn't know what she'd do with herself.

"Still here, Hinata?" Asked Tsunade.

Hinata nodded lifelessly, her hand hovering over Kiba's, not daring to touch him.

Tsunade sighed. Walking over, she gently pushed Hinata's hand down so that it touched Kiba's.

Hinata gasped and pulled away as if Kiba's skin was red hot. Touching him had forced her to accept the severity of his injuries, that the vulnerable boy who lay before her really was Kiba, that the whole ordeal hadn't just been some horrible nightmare. But, it also made her realise that Kiba, despite his critical condition, was still alive. For a fortnight she had been living as in a dream, quiet, weak, half-conscious, as if Kiba was already dead. He wasn't dead, and yet she had already given up hope.

Hinata was disgusted with herself. Right now, when Kiba needed her most, she was moping. She couldn't let herself do that any longer. She had to be strong for him. Starting now.

"Don't worry, Kiba. You're going to be ok. You are. You _are._" Hinata whispered, leaning over to talk softly right next to his ear. "I'll… I'll take care of you."

She sniffed, but had already decided that she would not let herself cry. No more tears. They didn't solve anything. Leaning back away from the wounded boy, she looked at him and gave a yelp of surprise.

Kiba's eyes were open- not much, just enough to reveal a tiny slit of his eye- but open nonetheless. And he was looking right at her.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade!" Hinata cried desperately as she hurtled down the corridor. "Tsunadeeee!"

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Demanded Tsunade as a breathless Hinata skidded round the corner and fell right onto her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Said Hinata, her cheeks turning pink. To see her blush was almost a relief to Tsunade- it showed she was beginning to turn back to normal. But why the sudden burst of energy?

"What's happened?" Said Tsunade.

"I-It's Kiba! He's- I think he's…" Hinata spluttered incoherently, unable to make sense of her words for her desperation.

Fearing the worst, Tsunade grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders and shook her roughly.

"What? What!?" She shouted frantically.

"He's awake!"

Tsunade paused for a moment, gasped, and began to run towards the ward.

--

After a three-hour check-up and diagnosis, Tsunade exited Kiba's ward and joined Hinata, Sakura and Shino in the lobby.

"Yes?" Said all three simultaneously, leaning forward from their seats, eager for the news.

"He's passed through the worst of it. He's not completely in the clear yet, but his chances have increased." Tsunade smiled "I think he's going to be all right."

--

**Hooray, Kiba lives! Well… I could still kill him off yet, but who knows? Ah, the powers of writing!**


	7. I'm not scared, I just don't like it

That night Hinata walked home freer than she had in days

That night Hinata walked home freer than she had in days. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and now she was liberated. It felt wonderful- she couldn't say how wonderful- to be able to walk tall and loose, without fear to weigh her down.

When she got home she helped the maid prepare the dinner. For the first time in two weeks she actually tasted her food. After dinner she had a long, hot shower- her first in what seemed like ages- using all her special lavender soaps, letting the hot steaming water run over her whole body, cleansing her. Before bed she curled up on the sofa with her favourite book and a mug of herbal tea.

She was sound asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

--

Kiba was getting stronger with each passing day, though Tsunade kept saying that he was 'not in the clear yet'. Kiba disregarded this plainly, however he was still bed-ridden, unable to even sit upon his own; and he could still not talk properly without coughing helplessly thanks to his chest injuries.

Hinata would put on a brave face for him every time she visited; always greeting him with a cheerful voice and a smile, though every time she saw him she would still feel a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Hey, Akamaru." She greeted the king-sized dog as she walked up the steps to the clinic doors. Akamaru simply looked at her and gave a low moan. Ever-loyal to his master, Akamaru had been trotting to the hospital every day, as had Hinata, however he would be forced to sit outside on the steps as dogs were typically not allowed in the clinic in fear of spread of infection.

As she entered the ward, Hinata saw Shizune stood by Kiba's bed, presumably checking his status. Kiba himself didn't seem too happy about it.

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine"_ Insisted Kiba, his body betraying his own words as he started to cough uncontrollably despite himself "Oh, hi, Hinata!"

"Hello, Kiba" Said Hinata, forcing a smile, though she could not ignore the painful feeling of guilt aching in her chest.

"You need your stitches replacing." Concluded Shizune, busying away to collect a needle and thread.

"Are you feeling ok, Kiba?" Asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yeah! Never better!" Said Kiba enthusiastically- then wincing in pain and holding his side. Looking back up at Hinata, one eye creased up with pain, he gave her a huge grin- which died down to a small smile as his wounded cheek began to throb.

"Hahaha…"

"Oh, Kiba!" Hinata felt tears welling in her eyes, his courage overwhelming her "It's all my fault!"

Kiba's smile disappeared and was replaced with a small frown.

"No, no, it's not." He said.

"B-But… If it weren't for me, then…" Hinata lowered her eyes "It's my fault…"

"No, it's _my_ fault." Insisted Kiba "I mean, I should have been more careful. Typical of me to go and fall off some cliff. Ha ha." And he coughed and winced.

Hinata's face crumpled. Biting her lip, refusing to cry, she reached over to take his hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hinata?" Shinzune called, coming back "I need to do some work on Kiba now. I shouldn't take long, could you wait outside?"

Hinata nodded tearfully, exiting into the lobby, where Sakura was sat, reading.

"Hey, Hinata. Here to see Kiba?" Asked Sakura, not looking up from her book- 'Surgery for Bakas'- who reads that stuff anyway? And more importantly, who _writes_ it?

"Um, yes." Said Hinata shyly, fidgeting.

"Hm. Shino came earlier too." Said Sakura. "I'll tell you something, though, that Kiba is not a very cooperative patient."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Asked Hinata.

"He's so stubborn. Keeps saying he's fine, telling us to discharge him." Sakura shook her head "He can even sit up yet, let alone walk."

Hinata smiled weakly. Kiba was always like that, ever since they were kids.

"Another thing- he won't take his sedatives. He says he doesn't need them, but you know what _I _think?" Sakura leaned over to Hinata and whispered "_I_ think he's afraid of needles. Imagine!"

That was typical of Kiba too. He acted so tough, but Hinata he had these silly little phobias- like his dislike of heights and secret fear of the dark. He had told her when they were still genins, when she had confided in him her fear of thunder and lightning.

Sakura's and Hinata's attention was drawn to the ward as voices could be heard arguing within.

"Kiba, _please,_ you need these stitches!"

"That's a load of crap! I'm fine- agh!"

"But you're not! You're…"

"I still don't want them!"

"Please, Kiba, keep still! You'll hurt youself!"

"No! You can't make me! You hear that? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Cough, cough…"

"Don't be so childish!"

"You can't force that damn needle into me! Just go away!"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, Hinata worriedly, Sakura, amused.

"E-Excuse me, girls…" Shizune poked her head round the door "Kiba is being his usual charming self. Do you think you could talk to him? Please? I'm begging you here!"

Sakura shook her head, raising her hands defensively.

"Sorry, Shizune. I'm not going through _that _again." She said.

"Hinata?" Shizune turned to Hinata with wide, pleading eyes.

"O-Oh, ok…" Said Hinata innocently, oblivious to Sakura's shaking head and warning look.

"Kiba?" She said, shuffling shyly into the ward.

"I told, I don't want- oh, h-hi Hinata. Heheh…" Kiba smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sh-Shizune said that you wouldn't let her give you your stitches…" Fumbled Hinata, not wanting to sound rude.

"Ah. Ahahahaha…" Kiba laughed embarrassedly, chewing on his swollen lip "Y-Yeah. But it's not like I'm scared or nothing!"

"Uh, I didn't say you were…" Said Hinata unsurely.

"Oh. Right. But I'm not!" Said Kiba defensively "I just… don't… like… needles."

Hinata simply nodded knowingly.

"But you _need _them, you know." She said.

"I know, I know…" Kiba sighed, hanging his head "B-But…" _I'm frightened._

"Kiba!" Said Hinata, reading his thoughts "You've endured much worse than a little needle."

"I just don't feel comfortable with Shizune doing it… I know she's a good medic-nin and all, but…" Kiba trailed off into silence.

"It's nice to know you have so much confidence in me." Chuckled Shizune, coming over to the two young ninjas.

"Ah, uh, I didn't mean…" Kiba struggled to explain, blushing.

"It's ok." Assured Shizune "Since Hinata's here, why doesn't she do it instead?"

"M-Me?" Stammered Hinata "B-But I'm not very experienced… Wh-What if I do something wrong?"

"You've done it before- you have a very steady hand. You should do fine." Insisted Shizune "Plus maybe Kiba would feel better having someone he knows and trusts doing it."

"W-Well… I-I guess it's up to Kiba…" Said Hinata, tapping her forefingers together.

Kiba eyed the needle fearfully, then looked at Hinata. He really didn't want those stitches. But if he said no, then he might upset Hinata! He didn't want her to think he didn't trust her skills- he did. But why did it have to be _needles?_ Slowly, he nodded.

"Here you go then!" Said Shizune, thrusting the needle and thread into Hinata's hand "I'll leave you to get on with it."

"Um, Kiba…" Said Hinata, threading the needle up "Are you sure you don't want Shizune to do it? I-I mean, she is more experienced…"

Kiba nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth without vomiting. Dammit, needles! How he hated those things. Injections were just as bad. But this would help build Hinata's confidence a lot if she realised she could do it.

"Um, ok…" Said Hinata, pulling the sheets down so Kiba's scarred side was revealed "L-Let's see…"

She examined the cuts- the previous stitches had already been removed. They were still pretty deep- without stitches the wounds would open again and become infected.

"Um…" She chewed her lip, unsure of how to begin.

"Umm… Hinata?" Asked Kiba quietly. Hinata looked up at him. His voice softened even more. "Is this going to hurt…?"

"A bit." Said Hinata "Maybe you'd better look away…?"

Kiba shut his eyes tight, as he was unable to move his head.

"J-Just get it over with." He squeaked.

"It's already done." Said Hinata.

Kiba looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? I didn't feel a- ouch!" Kiba looked down at the needle that was now sticking in his side, his eyes watering with shock.

Hinata giggled apologectically.

"I-I'm sorry. But it's in now, I might as well finish." She said.

Kiba nodded, biting his lip. He gasped as he felt the needle working its way through his side, writhing in pain, biting his lip so much it was starting to bleed. He refused to cry out. He couldn't let his pain get to him- not in front of Hinata. Every time his gasped she would apologise profusely, and Kiba would shake his head to say that it wasn't her fault.

"Done." Concluded Hinata eventually "Sorry I hurt you so much."

"Sorry I was such a baby." Kiba grinned weakly, blinking furiously to try and stop his eyes watering so much, angry that he couldn't raise his arm to wipe them.

"N-No, you were brave, You didn't cry out once." Said Hinata shyly.

"Heh. Now you're talking to me like I'm a baby." Kiba chuckled lightly.

"I-I am? S-Sorry…" Mumbled Hinata, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"It's ok…" Kiba's eyes tracked their way to thw new web of stitches on his side "Um… Is it safe to touch it? I mean, will it hurt a lot?"

Hinata shrugged "It should be ok."

Kiba lowered his hand and brushed the thread that held his wounds together oh-so-lightly with the tip of his forefinger, pulling away immediately as if it were red hot. Realising that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, he lowered his hand and gingerly fingered the stitches in his side, wincing a little as it hurt to move his hand. A small smile spread across his face.

"…Cool…"

--

**A much happier chapter here! I think Kiba's going to be ok, for now anyway. I just thought the idea of Kiba being scared of needles was deliciously adorable! Heehee!**

**Reviews appreciated and returned!**


	8. Someone's getting Jealous

The next day when Hinata went to visit Kiba, she found Naruto there too

The next day when Hinata went to visit Kiba, she found Naruto there too.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto called over to her, spotting her hesitating at the door "Aren't you coming in?"

"O-Oh, uh…" Hinata hurried into the ward, blushing furiously "H-Hello, N-Naruto… Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Dog-breath here, of course!" Naruto laughed care-freely "I heard he saved you, huh, Hinata?"

"Um, yes…" Hinata lowered her eyes, her blush deepening.

"Not that you need saving right? Hahaha…" Naruto grinned at her, scratching the back of his neck.

"…"

"I mean, you're getting real strong now! Heir to the Hyugas and all."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto moved closer to Hinata, frowning.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Stuttered Hinata incoherently, taking a step away from him "R-Really, I'm fine…"

"You don't look it… you're face is kinda red." Mused Naruto, stepping closer to her.

Kiba, who was laying in bed quite forgotten, had observed the whole scene and was suddenly, unexplainably rather angry. Angry, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I think it's time Naruto was leaving now." He said loudly. He knew he must've sounded rude, but oddly he didn't care.

"Ah, Kiba, that's no way to talk to your guests!" Grinned Naruto, completely unoffended. He headed for the door, still smiling stupidly "See you later Hinata, Dog-breath!" He called before leaving.

And the door closed behind him.

"Hmmph…" Kiba growled to himself. Naruto was his friend, but suddenly he seemed to be more of a rival for some reason…

"Um, so, how are you feeling Kiba?" Asked Hinata, her red cheeks immediately cooling.

"Ok, I guess…" He muttered, still angry and confused because of it. "They still won't let me walk."

"K-Kiba, you can barely sit up…" Said Hinata sadly.

"I can, look!" Said Kiba, eager to prove himself to her. He struggled and eventually managed to shift himself into an almost-sitting position. "See?" He said proudly.

Hinata giggled. Kiba noticed her glance wistfully at the door from which Naruto had left by. He felt another pang in his chest.

"Um, Hinata…?" He mumbled "What do you… you know, think of… Naruto?"

"N-Naruto?" Hinata turned red once more "W-Well… um, actually, I think I should be going now, Kiba." She said quickly, before turning and walking briskly away.

Kiba sighed. Trust Hinata to change the subject. She always did that if things began to look bad. Puffing out his cheeks in anger, he scowled and looked away. He just couldn't understand what that weird feeling he just got _was._

Across the ward, Tsunade saw Kiba's grumpy expression and laughed.

"Someone's getting _jealous._"

--

**I put this chapter in just so everyone knew that Hinata still likes Naruto. And does anyone know why the first line always repeats itself?**


	9. Learning to Walk

"Kiba, will you please get back in bed

"Kiba, will you _please _get back in bed!"

"But I can walk! I can! Owww!"

It had been over three weeks since Kiba had woken up. He was getting stronger all the time, and yet he was still not allowed out of bed. It was driving him crazy. He kept insisting that he was well, trying non-stop to persuade them to discharge him, but Tsunade wasn't having any of it.

"You can't walk in your condition."

What did she mean _his condition?_ His good, left arm was almost back to normal- it hardly hurt at all to move it. And he was _sure_ that his right leg had enough strength back to support him without the help of his broken left. His torso still ached like hell, but he managed to ignore that most of the time. He still couldn't feel his broken right arm properly, but that was because it was bandaged up in a sling. And his head didn't feel so heavy any more. He still coughed a lot, but he didn't vomit blood any more! Hardly ever!

He was _well._ Why couldn't they see that?

The only thing keeping him from going utterly insane, what with being stuck in bed all day and not allowed to eat solids- was Hinata. He found himself longing for her visits all day, and when they came, they always passed much too quickly. In fact, he enjoyed her company so much that he didn't even mind his unexplainable reactions to her, namely the very funny feeling in his stomach he got, and his face heating up all the time.

He didn't even mind the daily teasing Tsunade gave him after Hinata had gone. He didn't really get what she was teasing him _about _anyway. Mainly it was being jealous of Naruto. That was just plain ridiculous. What reasons did he have to be jealous of _him?_ None, that's what. None at all.

"K-Kiba! Tsunade said you weren't to walk!"

"Can't a guy even go to the bathroom around h- Gah! H-Hinata, when did you come in?!" Kiba felt his cheeks burning. Why was it whenever Hinata visited he always ended up embarrassing himself?

Hinata giggled.

"Just now." She said "It's a good thing I did, y-you shouldn't be up…"

"Ahh, Hinata, come on…" Said Kiba pleadingly, like a small child begging to get his own way.

"Kiba, you shouldn't…" Hinata sighed. Spending so many years alongside Akamaru, Kiba had mastered the puppy-dog look to perfection.

Kiba grinned as he saw Hinata wavering, and took another shaky step- and before he knew it he was on the floor.

"Ahh! K-Kiba, are you all right?" Cried Hinata, rushing to his side, swinging his arm over her shoulders to help his to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Mumbled Kiba. In truth his leg was screaming in pain, but his pride was hurt far worse than that. Congratulations, Kiba, you complete and utter moron, way to make an idiot of yourself right in front of Hinata! Wait, why did he care so much, anyway?

Hinata helped him back to the bed, where he sat down with a sigh.

"Gahh… Goddammit!" He cursed angrily. It was so unfair.

"Kiba…" Hinata perched shyly on the edge of the bed beside him "…You want to walk that much?"

Kiba nodded.

"W-Well… I'll help you then." She said. After all, she had promised she would take care of him.

"R-Really?" Kiba asked.

"…Yes. R-Really." Hinata nodded determinedly.

Kiba smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata."

--

**I made this so we can see how Kiba's feelings for Hinata are developing. Reviews…? They're not compulsory, but if you could find the time, then…**


	10. Thankyou

And so, every day for nearly two weeks, Hinata would assist Kiba with his walking, helping him in and out of bed, and keeping watch using her Byakugan while he practised walking with a crutch

And so, every day for nearly two weeks, Hinata would assist Kiba with his walking, helping him in and out of bed, and keeping watch using her Byakugan while he practised walking with a crutch. Understandably, he was slow at first, unable to manage more than one or two shaky steps, but steadily he progressed and was eventually able to walk short distances unassisted.

He continued to practise walking after Hinata had left, and even after nightfall when he supposed to be sleeping. He simply couldn't help it. Kiba had always been the get-up-and-go sort, and confined to a bed all day was driving him round the bend and up the wall. He would be soundly told off if any of the nurses spotted him walking around alone, but that didn't put him off at all.

One sunny Saturday afternoon, when Sakura and Naruto went to visit Kiba, they found a surprise waiting for them on the steps leading to the hospital. Kiba, leaning heavily on his crutch (only one, as his right arm was still bandaged and useless), was grinning cheekily at them and looking very proud of himself indeed.

"And you thought I should stay in bed!" He said smartly to Sakura.

"Kiba!" Cried Naruto in amazement "You're…"

"Walking! Yep!" Kiba grin widened.

"Hmm… _Hinata_ wouldn't have anything to do with this, would she?" Asked Sakura, eyeing Kiba suspiciously.

"You really suspect Hinata would break the rules like that? Shame on you, Sakura!" Said Kiba teasingly.

"Hmph!" Sakura folded her arms stubbornly.

"Speaking of Hinata… Do you know where she is?" Asked Kiba somewhat shyly.

"You gonna visit her?" Asked Naruto.

"N-No! Well… I was sort of thinking about it…" Kiba admitted.

"She's probably at her house… Training, maybe?" Suggested Sakura.

"Thanks, Sakura." Said Kiba, limping down the steps, almost falling more than once.

"Hinata's house is quite far from here… Are you sure you can make it?" Asked Sakura, looking at Kiba's bandaged arm and leg doubtfully.

"Of course!" Said Kiba, sounding far more confident than he felt.

"Right! Go get her, Kiba!" Cried Naruto encouragingly. Kiba felt his face begin to burn. The way he said it was like he thought Hinata and him were…

"Hahaha, you're blushing, Kiba!" Teased Naruto gleefully.

"I am not!" Kiba denied furiously. He must've sounded completely deluded- he _was_ blushing and he knew it. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Naruto raised his eyebrows smartly, as if he knew something Kiba didn't and was being very smug about it.

"If I wasn't half-dead I'd give you such a beating." Growled Kiba.

"Yeah right!" Naruto snorted "Just wait till you're better! I'll take you on any time! And win, too."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Said Kiba aggressively.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and sighed. _Men…_

--

Kiba had been hoping it would be Hinata or her sister who answered the door to the Hyuga Manor, but unfortunately for him, it was Hiashi- head of the Hyuga clan.

"H-Hello, uh, Hyuga-sama…" Kiba said unsurely. Got to make a good first impression! "May I request a moment of time with your eldest daughter, please…?"

Kiba cursed himself. Did that even make sense? He was a naturally over-dramatic person, and so could really get into theatrics when he needed to. If he could fool Hiashi into thinking he wasn't a 'commoner', then maybe he would let him see Hinata.

"You wish to converse with my eldest?" Hiashi asked in a very highly-strung way.

"Y-Yes, sir. If you would allow it." Said Kiba, and he bowed low just for good measure.

"Hmm…" Hiashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, but the turned into the house and called "Hinata?"

"Yes, father?" Said Hinata demurely, coming down the stairs.

"You have a visitor." Said Hiashi, adding sternly "A _boy_."

Hinata blushed.

"Who is it- Kiba?!" Hinata's refined voice was cut off by her cry of surprise "You're… You're walking!"

"Haha… Well…" Kiba laughed, but then he remembered the watchful eyes of Hiashi still on them.

"I mean…" He bowed again, this time to Hinata, ignoring the aching pain in his ribs "Thankyou, Hinata-sama. It is because of you that I am able to walk as I can now."

Hinata almost burst out laughing, seeing the normally wild and loud Kiba acting so… _modest._ That just wasn't him at all, but, remembering her father, she knew why he was putting on such an act. Deciding to humour him, she played along.

"Nonsense. You worked very hard to rebuild your strength." She said, her cheeks pink.

"But I would never of been able to do it without you, Hinata-sama." Kiba insisted, his head bowed low.

"Um, it's, er, never '_have'_. N-Not never _of." _Corrected Hinata, her hands held behind her back in case she should be tempted to fidget.

"Oh, sorry." Saic Kiba sheepishly "I-I mean, I apologise for my terrible grammar. B-But what I said still stands. Thankyou, Hinata… sama."

Hiashi, who had been observing the whole conversation, suddenly decided to cut in.

"Is what this boy says true, Hinata?" He asked, looking at Hinata almost proudly.

"W-Well…" Hinata began.

"It's true, sir, every word!" Kiba butted in, turning to Hiashi "Because of your daughter, I was able to achieve in two weeks what would of taken _months_ otherwise!"

Hiashi looked suspiciously from his daughter to Kiba, and for one scary moment Kiba thought he had seen through his charade, but then, he smiled.

"Well done, Hinata." He congratulated "Though why you did not tell me of this yourself, I do not know." He didn't even seem to mind Kiba's grammatical error for his pride.

"Um, father, do you think- would you allow- Kiba and I to have a minute alone?" Asked Hinata hopefully.

"…I do not see why not." Allowed Hiashi eventually. "_One_ minute. No more, no less."

And he entered the side room through a door to the left of Kiba and Hinata. They listened for his footsteps as his walked away, and as soon as they thought they were safe, Hinata burst out laughing.

"H-Hinata-sama?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Muttered Kiba embarrassedly.

"I must commend you on your acting skills, Kiba-san." Said Hinata, switching back to her posh, dignified voice teasingly.

"You are not too shabby yourself, Hinata-sama." Said Kiba demurely.

They both looked at each other with completely serious, straight faces- and began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"S-So…" Giggled Hinata "What did you really come here for?"

Kiba's laughter immediately died.

"I really _did_ come here to thank you" He said in all seriousness. "So… Thanks."

"Kiba, you know it was mainly down to you that you can walk now." Hinata sighed.

"But I still couldn't have done it without you… I guess you… inspired me?" Kiba shrugged.

"Oh, Kiba!" Hinata began to laugh softly again, almost sadly this time. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Kiba and pulled herself closer to him into a warn hug.

"Uh…" Kiba could feel his face beginning to heat up like a furnace. Hinata's head was pressed against his chest- he inhaled the comforting scent of her lavender shampoo. Her body was completely against his (she was hurting his arm a bit, actually, but he couldn't have cared less), everywhere she touched him he felt tingles rushing through his skin. At that second he suddenly felt an incredible urge to grab her and kiss her and never let her go.

Wait, _kiss _her?

"Ahem." An extremely over-the-top clearing of the throat brought the pair back to earth. They broke apart immediately, both blushing beetroot red. Hiashi folded his arms, looking sternly at them both from the doorway.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." Kiba struggled to explain.

"I don't doubt it." Said Hiashi, raising his eyebrows "Hinata, you still have matters to attend to. Say goodbye to your… _friend."_

Kiba bit his lip. The way he said 'friend' was as if he thought he was her… her _boy_friend. He wasn't her boyfriend!

"I'll see you later, Kiba-san." Said Hinata politely.

"Yeah… Goodbye, Hinata-sama, Hyuga-sama." Kiba bowed his head- it was getting too painful to bow properly, and limped out the door.

--

"Eek!" The poor nurse whose shift it was ran down the corridor shrieking "Tsunade! Tsunade!"

"What's up, Keiko?"

"Kiba's gone! He's…" Keiko looked at the person who had just spoke "Kiba! Where have you been?"

Kiba just grinned at her tiredly, looking like he would faint at any moment.

"Out." He said. His body was killing him, but in a good way. The pain was proof that he had achieved something. He had managed to walk all that way- even if it had taken him seven hours.

"Oh, you're going to be in so much trouble when Tsunade wakes up! Come on, get to bed!" Scolded Keiko, obviously relieved.

"But I'm not…" Kiba yawned "tired."

Keiko snorted, and, ignoring his protests, dragged Kiba into his ward.

Kiba, despite his determined denial of being tired, was fast on in minutes, a huge smile still plastered across his face.

--

**Longer chapter here! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know, please!**


	11. Questions

In the few days after Kiba's visit to Hinata's house, Kiba still couldn't get thr thought that he had wanted to kiss Hinata out of his head

In the few days after Kiba's visit to Hinata's house, Kiba still couldn't get thr thought that he had wanted to _kiss _Hinata out of his head. I mean, Hinata was his best friend! You don't just go around kissing your _friends!_ That just wasn't _right!_

He couldn't forget the funny feeling he had gotten when she was against him like that, either. The butterflies in his stomach, the tingles on his skin, the heat on his face. He'd never felt like that before, not even when he was ill. Graahhh! What the hell was _wrong _with him?

More than once he had considered asking Shizune of Tsunade about it, but never actually done it, in fear of the tsunami of teasing he would no doubt receive. He wondered once or twice about telling Naruto about it when he visited, just to get it off his chest, but had decided against it as Naruto also seemed to be part of the problem. He felt an odd pang whenever he saw him, especially when Hinata was there too. He'd thought long and hard about questioning Sakura about it, her being a smart and experienced medic-nin, she would maybe know about this strange sickness he seemed to be coming down with. On the other hand, if he told Sakura, it would be the equivalent of standing in the middle of Kohona town square and screaming it out with a megaphone. And he knew better than to talk it over with Hinata herself, deciding to spare himself the tooth-grinding embarrassment.

But holding it all in with no idea of what was happening to him was driving Kiba quite mad. So one day when Shino had just entered the clinic to say hello- or rather march in to say nothing, but Kiba knew what he meant anyway- he decided to consult him about it.

_But do it properly, so that he doesn't know it's you, all right?_

"Um… Shino?" Asked Kiba "C-Can I ask you something?"

Shino raised his eyes beneath his dark glasses.

"Knock yourself out."

"Ah. Ahahaha…" _Pull yourself together, stupid! He's going to totally figure you out!_

"Well… I've got a friend who- well more like a friend of a friend who, er, well…" This was off to a great start… "Well, there's this… girl. And, er, they're like, friends too, you know? And, uh, he's started feeling really weird around her lately, and he was wondering if there's anything wrong with me- him!"

Shino paused for a moment before nodding.

"What sort of 'weird feelings'?" He asked.

"Ah, well…" Kiba chewed his lip "Like… L-Like… he gets all nervous and stuff, you know, when you get that funny feeling in your stomach, a-and your face gets all hot, and you can't et your words out right and… stuff."

"I see." Said Shino. A tiny trace of a smirk dashed across his face, and he looked away. If Kiba didn't know any better he would have sworn he was laughing at him.

"Kiba…" Said Shino, his voice catching as if he was about to burst out laughing any second. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Hinata, would it?"

Kiba almost choked.

_How the hell did he know!?_

"No!" Kiba blurted out quickly "I mean… No. Maybe… Kinda… Yes."

Shino nodded as if to say 'I thought so'.

"So what's wrong with me?!" Cried Kiba "Come on, I'm dying here!"

"Not really." Said Shino calmly. He had wondered when Kiba would finally wake up to himself. The way Kiba had looked at Hinata had always been different to how he saw others, even when they were kids. Shino knew Kiba was in love before Kiba even knew such a thing existed. He had considered talking to him about it, but as he witnessed Hinata's feelings for Naruto grow stronger with each passing day, he decided it was not his place to break the boys heart.

"Come on, tell me!" Begged Kiba "This is so unfair!"

"What's so unfair?"

"Gyah! Naruto, who let you in here?" Yelled Kba in surprise.

Naruto shrugged "Some nurse. What 'cha doing?"

"Talking." Kiba glared at Naruto- just as Shino was about to tell him just what was going on, he had to butt in and ruin it!

"That's a first!" Naruto laughed "You've barely said a word in days, Kiba!"

Well, what did he expect? Kiba was far too occupied with his worries to chat casually with whoever decided to drop by!

"You were probably daydreaming about Hinata _again._" Naruto teased "So, how did it _go_ the other day? You know, at her house?"

"I-I-I-I _wasn't _daydreaming! And definitely not about Hinata! And what do you mean _at her house?!_" Spluttered Kiba incredulously. His denial would have probably been more believable if the markings on his cheeks weren't invisible against the tomato red colour his face had turned.

"Well, I just thought, since you have a crush on her and all…" Contemplated Naruto innocently.

"…"

"Visiting hours are almost over. We'd better leave, Naruto." Said Shino quickly, before dragging Naruto away, leaving Kiba sat in scarlet-faced silence.

Then:

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

--

**Uh-oh, Naruto, now look what you've gone and done!**


	12. What is Love?

No way

No way! He couldn't… like Hinata! Like, likelike Hinata! Like, _like _like, like like Hinata! It was impossible! It was inconceivable! Inexplainable! Wait, that wasn't even a word! Gah, now he was confusing himself!

Kiba was stunned into silence. Hinata- the girl he had played tag with in the playground, the girl he had frightened with a rubber spider, the girl he had defended against bullies, the girl he had shared secrets with, the girl who had been his closest friend for almost five years- he couldn't have a… a _crush _on her! Could he? She was his best friend! You don't fall in love with your best friend!

Wait, _love?_ Holy hell, he'd gone from like to crush to love in less than a minute, he really was going crazy! Kiba didn't even know what love _was._ Sure he'd read about it in books and seen tacky films about it, but he'd never experienced anything that was even remotely like it. He wouldn't know love if it leapt up and bit him on the face.

So this weird feeling he kept getting… was that…? No! No way! Kiba, you moron, stop thinking like that! …But it _would_ explain a lot, with him getting jealous of Naruto and walking all the way to the Hyuga manor just to impress her.

_It wasn't just to impress her! And I'm NOT JEALOUS!_

Kiba let out a scream of exasperation and confusion, banging his head on the bedside table and tearing at his hair.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He cursed, banging his head on the table with each word uttered.

"Kiba? What are you doing?"

"Gak!" He was _really _bad at noticing when he was being watched.

"On second thoughts, don't tell me." Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"Tsunade… Have you ever been in love?" Asked Kiba.

Tsunade's eyes misted over and Kiba became worried that he might have said the wrong thing. But then she smiled.

"Once. A very long time ago." She smiled softly "Why do you want to know?"

Kiba shrugged, looking at the floor.

"What was it like? You know… love?" He said quietly.

"Well…" Tsunade sighed sadly, sitting down heavily on the end of the same bed that Kiba was sat on "It can be very simple. Or very complicated, depending on you." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's very easy to tell if you're in love if you know the signs to look for. But it's also very easy to mistake infatuation for love." She said seriously.

"So what's the difference?" Said Kiba, his curiosity blocking out his embarrassment.

"Infatuation is a silly thing. It's when a person is 'mad' about another, totally convinced that they are in love with them. Infatuation is being obsessed with someone for ridiculous reasons, such as they are beautiful or strong. Their point of infatuation could be completely oblivious to them and treat them badly, but they wouldn't care because they are crazy. They block out their 'crush's flaws and focus only on their good points." Said Tsunade firmly, and so professionally Kiba got the impression that she must've given the same speech one hundred times before.

"And… love?"

"Love is a different thing altogether. Love is devotion, fidelity. Love is something that does not develop in an instant- it takes years for true love to bloom. Love is caring for someone with all your heart, and knowing that you would do anything for that person. Love is being aware of someone's flaws and accepting them, and even adoring those faults as they are part of the person you love, part of what makes them _them_. Love is all of that. And more. So much more." Tsunade trailed off, gazing out of the window as if she was looking back at better times.

"Tsunade…" Kiba laid his good hand on her shoulder gently, getting the impression she needed a little comfort.

"Kiba, I want you to promise me something." Said Tsunade suddenly, taking Kiba's hand in both of hers and looking right at him.

"Wh-What?" Stuttered Kiba.

"Promise me that, once you find love, you'll hold onto it and never let it go." Tsunade whispered.

"Uh…"

"Promise me!" She shook Kiba angrily, tears shining in her eyes.

"O-Ok…" Said Kiba, shifting away from her nervously.

"Thanks." Tsunade smiled cheerfully, her tears instantly gone.

She got up off the bed, leaving the bemused Kiba where he was, and began to check through some filed reports she had left on the windowsill, humming tunelessly.

"You're condition has improved a lot." She said loudly "I was thinking, maybe it's time to discharge you."

--

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were talking as they walked down the street towards Hinata's house. Well, Sakura was talking. Hinata was busy blushing over Naruto and Naruto was busy stuttering over Sakura.

"So, we'll see you around, Hinata!" Said Naruto cheerfully, waving at Hinata as she walked into her street.

Hinata blushed and waved shyly, not saying a word.

"Hey! H-Hey!" Kiba, who had just been walking home and had happened across his friends, hobbled over to them as quickly as he could. He wouldn't rush had it been under normal circumstances; however he didn't want Naruto to be around Hinata without him being there to keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Kiba? Are you sneaking out again?" Said Sakura, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope! Not this time!" Said Kiba delightedly "They've discharged me! Finally!"

"Th-That's great news, Kiba!" Hinata smiled genuinely.

"Y-Yeah, I was beginning to think they'd never let me out of there!"

"Well now I guess you can go and see Akamaru, huh?"

"Yeah, he'll be missing me!"

"Y-You're sure it's n-not _you _missing _him?"_

"Hey! I can take care of myself now!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other knowingly.

"Um, ahem? Lovebirds? We're still here you know!" Laughed Naruto, waving a hand in front of Kiba's face.

"Ah, s-sorry." Said Hinata, blushing.

"_L-Lovebirds?" _Spluttered Kiba, blushing twice as deeply.

"Ah, I'm only teasing, Kiba." Said Naruto, scratching his neck and slinging an arm around Kiba's shoulders, grinning.

"Whatever." Kiba grumbled, ducking out from under Naruto's arm.

"Um, well, bye then…" Said Hinata uncertainly as they reached her door. Grasping the door handle, she let out a cry of surprise as at the exact same moment someone flung open the door from the inside.

"Oh, f-father!" Said Hinata, her heart still frantic from the shock she had just received.

"Come in, Hinata. You're late." Ordered Hiashi. Hinata nodded obediently and entered her house after a quick wave to her friends. Hiashi was about to turn and go in after her, when he stopped.

"Excuse me." He called over to Kiba, Sakura and Naruto, who were walking away. They turned back to him.

"You." Said Hiashi, pointing at Kiba. Kiba strained his neck to look behind him, as if Hiashi was using his Byakugan to see look right through him and at a person behind. Seeing there was no-one there, Kiba pointed at himself, puzzled.

"Yes, you. The Inuzuka boy." Said Hiashi strictly "I'd like a word with you."

--

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier today; there was a power cut.**

**Hey, does anyone know anything about Kiba's father, particularly what he does for a living? Any info would be helpful- it's for the next chapter or so. **


	13. MARRY HER?

One day earlier…

One day earlier…

"Aki? Come over here, would you?" Hiashi called from the dining room.

Aki, the Hyuga residence's maid, came scurrying in, glasses lop-sided and cheeks pink like a Dutch doll.

"Yes, sir?" She said politely, bowing.

"I'd like a word with you." He said seriously, beckoning her over. "Sit." He motioned to the sofa.

"Um, yes, sir…" Aki shuffled over to the sofa and perched on the very edge, smoothing down her apron.

"Thankyou. Now, we have a serious matter to discuss…"

"Oh, sir!" Aki blurted out, tears suddenly springing to her eyes and brimming over her eyelids, spilling down her cheeks. Clasping her hands together in prayer, she begged "Oh please don't fire me, sir! I'll try harder, I swear I will!"

"Aki…"

"I'm ever so sorry I burnt the dinner that one time, sir! I-I just had so much work, a-and I lost track of time- not that I'm complaining about the work, sir!" Aki wept hysterically.

"Aki, calm down."

"I'm sorry, sir! Y-You were always good to me, sir!"

"Aki!" Snapped Hiashi "Pull yourself together, woman! I merely wished to consult you about my eldest daughter."

Aki looked up at Hiashi with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" She whispered, wiping her wet, swollen eyes.

"Yes, really." Said Hiashi, offering her the box of tissues.

"Th-Thankyou…" Said Aki, taking one and dabbing her sore eyes and cleaning her steamed-up glasses.

"Ahem." Hiashi cleared his throat "As you know, Hinata is growing up. She is fast becoming a woman. I was thinking it was time she was betrothed."

"Wh-Why are you telling me this, sir?" Asked Aki. It was not appropriate for a lowly servant to voice her opinions on the family affairs!

"You have offered your service to this family for many years now." Said Hiashi smartly "You have always taken good care of my girls, and become a sort of mother figure to them. I feel you have a right to let your opinions be known."

"W-Well, sir…" Said Aki unsurely "Hinata is but sixteen years old! I-Isn't it a little early for us to…" Noticing Hiashi's cold stare, she changed the subject.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"That's the problem." Hiashi sighed "My brother and I had always planned for Hinata to wed her cousin, Neji; however I realise now that that would never work out."

"Wh-Why is that, sir?" Aki dared to implore.

"Neji is a proud young man. He is very strong. To allow someone as unskilled as Hinata to wed such a man would bring great embarrassment to the clan." Said Hiashi regretfully "Plus, recently Neji had been spending an awful lot of time with that Tenten girl…"

"Um… J-Just so I know…" Said Aki "Sir… what sort of man would you consider an appropriate suitor?"

"Well…" Hiashi thought about this "A man of good status, of course. A man strong enough to provide suitable children. A man of at least moderate intelligence. A man who is worthy of the Hyuga name, who will do the clan proud. Why do you ask?"

"Um…" Aki fidgeted uncomfortably "Forgive me sir, but perhaps… you should consider choosing a man of whom Hinata-sama is fond?"

Taking Hiashi's silence as a bad sign, Aki quickly got to her feet and began busying around.

"Sorry, sir, I did not mean to speak out of place." She said "Should I prepare luncheon?"

"Hm?" Hiashi looked up, his thoughts disturbed "Oh, yes, yes." He waved a hand dismissively.

Aki stumbled away, apologising profusely under her breath, leaving Hiashi alone with his thoughts.

--

One day later…

Kiba and Hiashi sat in Ichiruka's Ramen Stand in silence. Hiashi was stirring his tea and frowning as if he was seriously contemplating something. Kiba was fidgeting nervously. He had bitten his lip so much it had started to bleed, and drank so much water that he was getting pretty desperate, but daren't excuse himself. He simply sat with his legs crossed, sweating bullets. He thought he knew what was coming. A whole lot of trouble from a protective father (Stay away from Hinata; If you touch my daughter I will kill you; Talk to her again and you will wish you were never born; ect).

"Boy."

Kiba jumped a foot in the air, almost letting his bladder get the better of him.

"Y-Yes, Hyuga-sama?" He blurted.

"It has come to my attention…" Said Hiashi, his eyes still on his cup "That you have taken an… _interest_ in my eldest daughter."

Kiba swallowed. Here it comes…

"You may think you managed to pull the wool over my eyes with your _gratitude _and _fancy talk." _Hiashi almost spat "But I shan't be fooled so easily!"

Kiba tried feebly to defend himself.

"Um, I wasn't trying to…"

"Quiet, boy!" Hiashi ordered. Kiba could tell this was a man who was used to getting his own way. "Hinata is heiress to the Hyuga name. She is a refined young lady. I know that _you_, on the other hand, are a simple plebeian, son of a run-of-the-mill farmer without a penny to his name!"

Kiba ground his teeth, inwardly seething with anger. What gave him the right to insult his family like that? Hiashi's high-and-mighty ways were really getting to him, and he wanted nothing more than to put him in his place, however he also didn't want an argument- especially not with Hinata's father.

So:

"Y-Yes, sir." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hinata may be a defect, but she is still my daughter, and no man will ever be good enough for her!" Concluded Hiashi roughly "Especially not a lower-middle class, ill-educated _boy_ such as yourself!"

Kiba simply nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth without spouting a torrent of abuse. Despite his already-full bladder he began another drink, just to keep his mouth shut.

"However…" Hiashi's eyes returned to his cup as he sank back into his thoughts. "My daughter does seem to be comfortable around you. And, above all, I love my little girl and want her to be happy."

"Sir?" Kiba looked confusedly at Hiashi, unable to grasp what he was getting at.

"So, I have decided." Hiashi went on, ignoring Kiba's bewildered look "That I will give you a chance. _Two years._" Hiashi held up two fingers, should Kiba be unable to understand how many the number 'two' was. "Two years to gain my approval."

"You're… approval?" Asked Kiba, thoroughly puzzled.

"My… blessing if you will. If by the time Hinata turns eighteen, you have proved yourself to me…" Hiashi nodded to himself, taking a deep breath, like one does before diving into ice-cold water. He continued "If you have gained my blessing by then... I will give you my permission to marry her."

Kiba, who had been drinking, gasped mid-sip, causing him to choke, spraying the water all over the table and all down his front. Coughing uncontrollably, he collapsed forward to lean on the table, gasping for breath. It took him two minutes to recover from his coughing fit, in which time Hiashi had been watching him and growing increasingly disturbed.

Leaping to his feet, Kiba clenched his good fist in disbelief.

"MARRY HER!?" He shouted at the top of his voice.

He paused. Everyone in the shop had fell silent and was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Uh…" Kiba's face turned pink. Then red. Then scarlet. Then bright crimson, even flushing down his neck and across the exposed top of his chest. Fumbling with himself, he sat back down as fast as he could, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Are you quite finished?" Asked Hiashi importantly.

All Kiba could do was nod. He wanted to tell Hiashi that he'd got it all wrong, that he wasn't Hinata's boyfriend, that he wasn't trying to trick him, that he wasn't a lower-middle class, ill-educated _boy_- but his tongue refused to work. All he could do was open and close his mouth ineffectively like a goldfish.

"Hm, well, I'll give you some time to think it over." Said Hiashi, getting to his feet. Kiba could see him struggling with himself- he seemed to be chewing something over as if he was wondering whether to say something or not. Eventually he patted Kiba's shoulder awkwardly and said "…Good luck."

And with that he walked out of the stand, leaving Kiba completely dumbstruck.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Hey, kid." Called Ichiruka from behind the counter.

"Hm? Wha?" Kiba looked up, still fazed.

Ichruka tossed a small crumpled piece of paper at him.

"Your bill."

"My…?" Kiba was suddenly wide-awake, and angry "Why that good-for-nothing…"

Kiba ran out of the ramen stand (or the closest to running a person on crutches could move), spitting curses and shouting furiously at the turned back of Hyuga Hiashi, who was calmly walking away.

"Hey, get back here you cheapskate!" Kiba had finally snapped.

"Hey, kid, what about your bill?"

"Dammit!"

--

**Hey, sorry about how the layout gets weird at the end, my computer changed it like that and I don't know how to change it back… See, it's even doing it now!**


	14. Reviewing the Facts

I know I haven't updated 'The Domino Effect' for a while

**I know I haven't updated 'The Domino Effect' for a while. This chapter will have flashbacks. I love those, even if they are overused. Heheh.**

**--**

Kiba paced up and down the length of his room, muttering incoherently to himself, his head in his hands. He had been doing that for over an hour, and his leg was beginning to hurt, but he supposed it was all part of the healing process.

To think, only five, six weeks ago his life had been so simple. Now his whole world had been flipped on its head. I mean, _marry Hinata? _It was crazy! He couldn't marry her- she was his best friend! They were only sixteen, for God's sake. What was Hiashi _thinking?_

He hadn't gotten round to telling anyone about the offer he was made- not even Shino. He knew he couldn't marry Hinata because… because…

_He was scared._

Hinata loved Naruto, didn't she? It was pretty obvious that she had a crush on him. Always had done. Even if he _did_ manage, by some miracle, to win Hiashi's approval, Hinata would turn him down. Granted, in a very polite, kindly way- but still turn him down. After all, he was no Naruto.

And before Kiba knew it, his head was screaming: _It's so unfair! _Naruto was the sole point of Hinata's feelings, and yet he rejected them, instead chasing after Sakura. Kiba had always been there for Hinata, someone to share secrets with, a shoulder to cry on.

So why? _Why was she wasting her time longing after Naruto?_ Couldn't she see she deserved better? Couldn't Naruto see how much she cared? He had the perfect girl- kind, caring, determined, intelligent, beautiful inside and out- _and he_ _didn't even know it!_ He couldn't see how _lucky_ he was. Why, if Kiba were in Naruto's place, if only for a day, he…

Then Kiba realised. Jealous. He was _jealous _of _Naruto._ Of only they could switch places. He wouldn't care about the Demon Fox, the lack of parents, the rejection of the other villagers- because he'd have _Hinata._

He was crazy. He was definitely going crazy.

But everything made so much _sense_ now.

--

_Kiba is five…_

They are playing tag in the playgrounds. Everyone is laughing and shrieking with glee, completely absorbed in the game. So no-one notices when he trips and falls over.

As his friends hurtle away, Kiba sits alone on the dusty ground, knees bleeding and bottom lip trembling, trying hard not to cry. It was silly to cry.

A shadow falls over him, and he looks up. A small girl with short dark hair and opal eyes shyly offers him her hand. He takes it gratefully and she helps him to his feet.

Then she takes him inside to clean his knees up. He is so touched that he doesn't even mind going into the girl's bathroom.

--

_Kiba is six…_

The girls are playing those silly games with their apples. They recite the alphabet while twisting the stalk- the letter the stalk breaks off on is the first initial of the person they will marry in the future.

Hers breaks off on 'N'.

Her eyes fill with joy, and she beams, gazing lovingly at the skinny blonde boy sat alone in the corner.

Kiba, who was watching the childish antics, sighs and mutters that it's just a stupid kid's game.

But he can't help but smile when his stalk breaks off on 'H'.

--

_Kiba is six and a half…_

His hands grasp the chains of the swing tightly, crowds of excited youngsters gathering as he swings higher and higher, kicking out his skinny legs determinedly. Today was the day- he would definitely make it over the top.

It was kind of scary, swinging so high, but he wasn't going to give up. Not with everyone watching him. Some of the faces that watch him were those of people he knows. He could see Ino and her best friend Sakura staring at him in awe. Shikamaru was shaking his head and muttering something to himself.

And then he spots a pair of wide pearly eyes looking right at him. She blinks in disbelief, her mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

Without thinking, he raises a hand to wave to her- letting go of the chain.

The swing hurtles forward, back up into the air. His stomach lurches and he gasps, trying desperately to grab back onto the chain. He misses. And is launched into the air, flying over the heads of the crowd of spectators. He lands unceremoniously on his front, and is flipped over by the force of the land a few times before grinding to a halt, clouds of dust billowing out behind him.

Most of the crowd laugh, some rush over to help him with cries of 'Are you ok?' He nods, though his nose and lip are bleeding profusely. He grins bravely and laughs it off with the others.

Then he looks at her, and she shakes her head, sighing. And he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

--

_Kiba is seven…_

He sees her sat alone at a desk at the back, her head bent over a board scattered with small ivory pieces.

He goes over to her and asks what she is doing. She fidgets and mumbles something about chess. He has no idea what this is, but pretends he knows all about it. She looks hopeful and asks him if they could play it together. He smiles and agrees immediately.

As soon as the game begins, it becomes obvious that he has no clue. She pulls her punches when she makes a move, and nods and widens her eyes at the pieces when it's his turn, trying silently to tell him what to do.

She takes his King with her Castle.

"That means you win" She says kindly.

--

_Kiba is eight…_

When he is walking home, he sees her across the street. He shouts and waves to her- and is horrified to see that when she looks up her eyes are brimming with tears. He dashes over to her immediately and asks her what's wrong. She tells him how some other girls had teased her because her hair was 'like a boy's'. Then she starts to cry.

He can't stand it. He puts his arm around her and tells her that_ he_ thought her hairstyle really suited her- those girls were just jealous because she was prettier than they were.

She dries her tears and gives him a watery smile. "Thankyou."

She doesn't understand why his face suddenly flames beetroot red, and to be honest, neither does he.

--

_Kiba is nine…_

He sits back in his chair, sighing. This lesson was just too boring. His eyes scan the room, studying the faces of his peers. He taps his knuckles innocently on his desk, secretly trying to attract someone's attention.

It must've worked, because she looks at him. He doesn't dare whisper something to her- instead he grins and pulls a stupid face, crossing his eyes expertly.

She looks shocked for a moment. The she giggles and shyly pokes her tongue out back at him.

He beams proudly and flicks his eraser across the classroom with his ruler, trying to make her giggle again.

It hits the teacher on the head. The whole class has to stay in at break time.

--

_Kiba is ten…_

Some older kids trip him up as he runs down the steps from the academy. He lands flat on his face, and they all laugh cruelly. He leaps to his feet, cursing angrily. He stupidly raises his fists and challenges them. This only causes them to laugh more. He calls them some bad words, but they call him worse. He can feel tears springing to his eyes by now, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they made him cry.

He marches determinedly up to the one who tripped him, fists clenched. The older child laughs and dares him to attack. He does- and immediately finds himself one the ground, with his arms pinned behind his back and his face forced into the dirt by a strong hand that held his hair. He tries to shout, and the gravel gets in his mouth. He is crying by now.

"H-H-Hey…" He hears a voice behind them. A voice he knew all too well.

Before he knows it, the painful holds on his wrists and hair are released. He looks up through his tears to see the older Genins surrounding her. The laugh at her, snorting and pretending to cower. They tell her to get lost, or she'll be sorry. Her face turns pink and she swallows, her whole body trembling, but she does not run away.

The Genins look at her, smirking, expecting her to run home to daddy any second. When she does not, they look at each other questioningly. What would they do now? It was dishonourable to hit little girls who weren't fighting back.

"Yeah, well…" They glare at her, and give him a look of contempt, before turning and ambling away, muttering that stupid kids weren't worth their time.

He looks up at her, tears forming trails down his dusty cheeks. She blinks at him and smiles understandingly. He tries to stop the tears but he can't. He can't bear her to see him cry. He scrambles to his feet, turns, and sprints away as fast as he can. He can hear her calling after him, but he is too angry, hurt, upset, ashamed, humiliated to turn back.

--

_Kiba is eleven…_

She holds his hand tightly as they walk down the street. A storm is brewing, and she is frightened. A low rumble of thunder causes her to yelp and bury her face in his shoulder.

She asks if he thinks she is silly to be afraid of thunderstorms. He frowns and shakes his head. Whatever gave her that idea?

She says she feels weak because she is so scared.

"Well… I'm scared of the dark." He says. Then he blushes- he has never told anyone that before. She looks at him, amazed that a tough boy like him could be afraid of anything. Then she smiles gratefully, and they walk on, hand in hand.

--

_Kiba is eleven and a half…_

The class yawns and groans as they are forced to recite Shakespeare yet again.

The unlucky boy chosen to read drones monotonously.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand.

Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek…"

His eyes subconsciously wander in her direction. Her head is bowed over her book, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Her dainty, porcelain fingers curl across her pink cheek, unblemished and snowy white, and if she is wearing a white silk glove.

Suddenly, he understands the script a whole lot better.

--

_Kiba is twelve…_

His three-man cell includes her. Oddly, he cannot recall when he felt so happy. He turns to grin at her, but his smile fades as he sees the disappointed look on her face. She gazes longingly at _Naruto._

He feels a painful pang in his chest, and he turns away without saying a word.

--

_Kiba is twelve and a half…_

He deflects Naruto's blows, knocking him back. While Naruto struggles to his feet, he uses the few seconds he has to look up at her. To his dismay, her eyes were fixed on his opponent, her hands clasped together in a sort of prayer, worry written all over her face.

He realises.

_She wants Naruto to win._

_And she wants him to lose._

When Naruto drives his powerful fist into his stomach, then across his jaw, knocking him to the ground, he doesn't even care.

--

_Kiba is thirteen…_

"Thankyou…" She smiles at Naruto and bows her head, blushing.

Naruto doesn't notice, but he does. His eye twitches in annoyance, and he grabs Naruto by the scruff of the neck and drags him away.

--

_Kiba is thirteen and a half…_

Naruto and Sakura smile weakly at each other, sharing their pain over the loss of their friend.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan" Naruto says "I'll definitely bring him back!"

Sakura's eyes fill with tears and she throws her arms around him. Naruto blushes, and she turns away sadly, retreating back into the shadows.

At that moment, he wants nothing more than to punch Naruto.

--

_Kiba is fourteen…_

The kunoichis are having a girly chat, discussing boys, swapping make-up secrets, and experimenting on each other's hair.

Because her hair is growing, Ino is eager to try out new styles. She brushes her hair up, complimenting on how shiny it is. Twisting it up into a formal bun atop her head, she secures it with a hairpin. Then she softens it up a bit by pulling down a few locks over her forehead and little wisps in front of her ears, curling them expertly around her finger.

Handing her the mirror, Ino asks "What do you think?"

She blushes and thanks her, loving the new style, but self-conscious about her neck showing.

She spots him staring from across the classroom. She smiles shyly at him, and the other girls turn to see who she is smiling at. He quickly averts his eyes and looks back down at his desk, but not before they see.

They ask him what he thinks of her new hairstyle. He shrugs and smiles and nods and mumbles- for some reason he simply cannot get his words out. The girls all tease him later.

--

_Kiba is fifteen…_

Naruto is finally returning to Kohona.

She does not go to welcome him back.

And he is glad.

--

_Kiba is sixteen (Present day)…_

He collapsed on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He groaned to himself. Him… and Hinata…

He leaned across and picked up a flower that his sister Hana's boyfriend had given her as 'a token of his love'. He twirled it idly between his fingers for a few moments, then started to pluck off the yellow petals one by one.

_I like her… I love her… I like her… I love her…_

_I like her…_

_I love her…_

_I love her…_

_I love her._

--

**Ahh, how I adore flashbacks! I'm lazy, I know. Sorry. Read and review if you have the time. **

**Yeah, and I'm open to what will happen next in the story, if you have any suggestions or ideas. I have the main parts of the plot in my head, but I need some flesh to fill in the gaps.**

**I'm going to bring Araki back into this later too, so be prepared!**


	15. Just A Little Change

Hinata couldn't deny it

Hinata couldn't deny it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Something had changed. Not the sort of drastic, overnight change that you realise as soon as you wake up, but the gradual sort of change that works its way into your life so slowly you barely notice its there. It seemed something had happened to her, and she just couldn't figure out what.

It frustrated her. She began to wonder if she was ill. She tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid, and that nothing really had changed.

But it had.

She didn't feel the same about herself. Looking back at the framed photographs aliened upon her mantelpiece, she didn't recognise the little girl that smiled at her from them. It was as if she had slowly transformed into a completely different person. She knew it was crazy, but it was true.

The other day, when she had walked home with Naruto, she felt different. She still felt the familiar warmth on her face, and she still fidgeted uncomfortably. But she hadn't experienced the tingling sensation spreading through her like she used to, and her stomach was completely butterfly-free. She hadn't felt anything like she used to. At least not as strongly as she used to.

And, she realised, she hadn't felt that way for a long time.

She just never noticed it before. If someone had asked her a year, a month, or even a day ago "Who is it you love more than anything in the world?" she of course would have answered "Naruto". But now… Now she had no idea.

She had changed. And the change had been so gradual that she hadn't even noticed it. And now she realised it, it scared her. Change meant venturing into the unknown. Hinata, like all humans, feared the unknown.

So she pushed the change to the back of her mind, and tried to forget about it.

--

Meanwhile, a certain dog-like boy was hammering his friend's phone number into the dial.

"Shino?" He said "I think I love her."

--

**I know it's a short chapter, but reviews are appreciated!**


	16. A Conversation, and Rumours

I am so sorry

**I am **_**so **_**sorry. I have been suffering from **_**major**_** writer's block, and have been weighed down by SATs and the like. I don't want to make excuses for myself for abandoning this, so feel free to complain at me.**

**--**

Shino blinked.

"Yes, you do." He said, and hung up.

Less than ten seconds later the phone was ringing again.

"You _bastard!" _Kiba yelled from the other end of the line "You… You knew? And you didn't tell me?!"

Shino, behind his glasses, rolled his eyes, holding the phone at arms length while Kiba ranted and raved to himself. When the racket eventually died down, he held to phone calmly to his ear.

"Finished?"

"No! You little… HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!"

Shino shrugged even though he knew Kiba was unable to see him.

"About five, six years." He said.

"Wh-wh-wha… SIX YEARS!?" Shino could almost see the look of anger and disbelief on Kiba's face.

"If you don't quieten down I'll hang up again." He told him.

"Okay…" He heard Kiba take a deep breath. Several. Then he heard him say "…What am I going to do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Shino asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Kiba snapped "I don't know who else to ask." He confessed.

"Well, I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing…" Said Shino somewhat awkwardly.

"I mean, what chances have I got with _Hinata?_" Muttered Kiba, crestfallen.

"More than you did have, since Hiashi-san allowed you to marry her." Shino shrugged again.

"Uh… Uwah… H-How…" Kiba stuttered, unable to transfer the words from his head to his mouth. "How… HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Pretty much the whole town knows." Shino said nonchalantly "I heard you made quite a scene in Ichiruka's"

"Uh…" Shino knew Kiba was biting his lip- a reaction that never failed to occur when he was embarrassed or nervous.

"Ok, so I have a _small _chance." Kiba admitted "But it's no secret that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. How am I supposed to win her over when all she can look at is _him?"_

"How do you know she likes him?"

"Well, she's always liked him! Ever since we were Genins…" Kiba said "It makes sense that she would still…"

"And she still feels that way? How do you know for sure?" Shino quizzed.

"W-Well, she always blushes around him, and she's always trying to improve herself for him…" Kiba muttered. Shino smiled lightly, noticing the envy in the other boy's voice.

"What if she's trying to improve herself _for _herself?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Shino sighed. He knew that when panic set in, it clouded the mind to such things as common sense. "What I'm saying is that you don't know for sure she still likes him. Or at least as much as she used to."

"Ok, maybe I have a chance, and maybe she doesn't like Naruto _quite_ as much as she used to…" Kiba said decisively "But! How can I get her to like _me?"_

"She does like you."

"As a friend."

"So you're asking how you can get Hinata to fall in love with you?" Shino asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Kiba yelped.

"But that's what you're saying." Shino said innocently. "For he to fall in love with you, well that depends on what you view 'love' as."

"Well… Tsunade said it was something like… Always being there for someone no matter what, and caring for them more than anything and being completely devoted to them… Or something." Kiba said unsurely.

"And… Who's always been there for Hinata, cares for her and has never left her side?" A small smile took over Shino's usually blank face. It was amusing how dense Kiba was being.

"…Me." Kiba said quietly.

"Exactly," Said Shino "Hinata's a clever girl. Don't you think she would've noticed this?"

"I… I guess." Kiba admitted. "So, maybe I have a chance, and maybe she doesn't like Naruto as much as she used to, and maybe I can win her over _eventually, _but…"

"Hm?"

"But… But that means…" Kiba's voice was rising again, and Shino could practically _see _the wide grin on his face "Maybe… Maybe she _will _fall in love with me!"

Shino smiled.

"Maybe so, Kiba," He said "Maybe so."

--

"You know what _I _heard?" Ino whispered mischievously to Sakura and Tenten " I head that Kiba is going to _marry _Hinata!"

"What!?"

"No way!"

"It's true!" Ino insisted "Hiashi was talking to Kiba about it, or so I heard. Who would've thought those two would get together after all this time…" Ino sighed, slipping away into her romantic dreamland.

"After all these years of yearning from afar, Kiba finally has won her affections!" She sighed dramatically.

"Grow up, Ino!" Sakura sniffed disdainfully at her friend. "You're _sure_ this is true?"

"Well, no, but I heard it from a very reliable source!" Ino tried to persuade.

"Those two together? I would never have expected… I thought Hinata was in love with Naruto?" Said Tenten thoughtfully.

"Well, she's obviously moved on!" Ino continued to insist. "And good thing too! She deserves so much better than Naruto…"

"Hey!" Sakura snapped "Watch what you're saying, Ino-pig!"

"Ohh, getting all defensive of your _boyfriend_ now, are we?" Ino teased.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Sakura glared at Ino.

"Whatever, whatever…" Said Ino, waving a hand dismissively. Sakura seethed.

"Well! Know _you, _Ino, this is all probably just a silly rumour!" She snarled.

"It _isn't!" _Ino protested "I'm sure it's true…"

"Either way, not a _word_ of this to Hinata _or_ Kiba, okay?" Sakura whispered warningly, leaning in to her friends. "That way, if it turns out it was just a _stupid rumour" _She glared pointedly at Ino. Ino pouted. "No-one gets hurt."

"Agreed." Said Tenten, nodding.

She and Sakura looked at Ino. Ino crossed her arms over her chest, looking away and scowling. Eventually:

"Agreed." She said reluctantly.

"Oh, h-hello Sakura, Tenten, Ino." Said a shy voice. The three friends turning to see the quiet kunoichi shuffling quickly over to them. "H-How are you doing?"

"O-Oh! We're fine, Hinata! Nothing suspicious going on here! No siree!" Sakura flustered, waving her arms back and forth defensively while the other two girls sweat-dropped.

"U-Um… Okay…" Said Hinata uncertainly "Um, Sakura, are you all right? You seem a bit anxious… A-Actually, Tenten, Ino, you're the same!"

"What? No! No, we're perfectly okay! Really!" Sakura cried " Oh, I just remembered- I left the iron on! I better go, see you later, bye!" And with that she turned on her heel and dashed off.

"Um, you know, I have so much work to do, I'd really better get going too…" Said Tenten vaguely, sprinting after Sakura.

"Erm…" Ino looked around for help.

"Are you _sure _everything is all right?" Asked Hinata worriedly. Her friend just weren't acting themselves at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I just…" Ino's eyes frantically darted left and right, searching for an escape. They fell on a certain lazy, pineapple-haired shinobi. Running over to him, she pounced on him and latched herself onto his arm.

"It's just that I promised to have dinner with Shikamaru, and we're late!" Ino laughed nervously "Isn't that _right_, Shikamaru?" She shot him a threatening look.

"Ino, what are you- ow!" Shikamaru winced as Ino elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, we better be going! Don't want to lose our table, ahahahaha…" Ino laughed forcibly, dragging poor Shikamaru away.

Hinata frowned. Why was _everyone _acting like that today?

--

**Poor Shika, heheh… Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but again, writers block :(**

**Reviews are always loved and accounted for!**


	17. The Turning Point

A little ficlet I came up with while on holiday

**Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, though I've been meaning to! Sorry about that, eheheheh…**

**Also, this chapter will probably be short and take me hours to write, as I have recently broken my right hand. Oh, and there's going to be a little NaruSaku in this chapter as well.**

**--**

Weeks passed, and, miraculously, Hinata still hadn't the foggiest as to why everyone seemed to have taken such an interest in her. Complete strangers stopped to congratulate her in the street. She would blush and thank them, though she had no idea as to what she was thanking them for. Many times she had questioned her friends about what was going on, but they always managed to change the subject somehow, and Hinata didn't like to pursue the matter if it would make others feel uncomfortable.

She had the strangest feeling that Kiba was avoiding her, too. And she felt strangely hurt because of it. Shino had told her he'd had some big news and that he needed some time to himself. Hinata wondered why Kiba hadn't told her this himself.

She had seen him often, and nearly all of these times he had been training. When she had politely asked him not to push himself too hard- he still wasn't one-hundred per cent after… what had happened- he had simply said that he needed to get stronger, and promptly took off on yet another run around Kohona.

Hinata was worried about him. He was pushing himself so hard. Even after training sessions were over, he would stay behind with Akamaru for what could be hours, and when even Akamaru got too tired to work any more, Kiba would send him hone alone and continue training. He fought until he couldn't fight any more. And then still he fought. And then he was sick. And he still fought. And eventually he collapsed and Kurenai had to take him home. And when he woke up, he went right back to the training grounds to train some more.

If he kept on like that, he was going to kill himself.

Hinata sighed sadly as she turned a corner and walked ever so slightly closer towards her home. Their daily training session had just ended, and Kiba had scarcely spoken a word to her the whole time. And, of course, he had stayed behind to 'put some extra work in'. Again.

She didn't want to go home and face her father's disappointment. But she didn't want to stay and watch Kiba beat himself up like he was. She was trapped.

She didn't go home. She didn't go back to the training grounds. Instead, she wandered Kohona aimlessly for over an hour, deliberately avoiding the paths that would take her to her house. Kohona wasn't too big, but it was big enough to go unnoticed when you wanted to.

And then she heard voices. Voices of two people talking, voices of two people she recognised. She didn't want to disturb their conversation, so she peeked around the corner and saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on a bench, chatting. The two of them seemed to be getting along better and better nowadays. And Sakura didn't complain about him anything like she used to. In fact, if Hinata didn't know any better, she'd say Sakura was…

Hinata couldn't make out quite what they were saying from the distance away she was; she could hear their muffled murmurs. She could tell who was talking, but nothing more than that. Sakura's lips were moving, but Hinata couldn't make out any noise- she must've been talking very quietly. Naruto said something to her, and Sakura began to shake her head. Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. Then she started to cry.

Hinata knew she was doing a bad thing, eavesdropping on someone else's conversation. She knew the right thing for her to do would be to turn around and simply leave them to it, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

Naruto said something else, and Sakura suddenly shouted 'Stop it!' through her tears, along with some other words that Hinata could make out. Naruto's lips moved, though Hinata couldn't hear any noise- it seemed it was Naruto's turn to whisper. Sakura paused, then hid her face in her hands, trying desperately to stifle her loud sobs. Naruto put his arm around her comfortingly, but she pushed him roughly away. Then she hit him. It wasn't one of her usual strikes, but a weak, half-hearted slap to his shoulder, just enough to let him know she was serious about something. She went on hitting him like that a few more times, before eventually giving in and collapsing against him, her face buried in his chest. Naruto hesitated before moving his arms up to hold her in a safe embrace.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, and he down at her. There was an uncomfortably long pause. For almost a minute, they stayed in that same position, eyes locked.

And then they were kissing.

Their arms were around each other, and they were kissing each other passionately, with a sort of lonely desperation and a pain that they both shared. His hands were running through her pink hair, hers sliding up the back of his shirt, and still they were kissing, each of them not wanting to come up for air. It was like over five years of longing had exploded all at once, and they were overwhelmed by it. It was impossible to resist the call of passion, and neither of them seemed reluctant to give into it anyway.

Hinata simply blinked, awestruck, at the scene before her. Slowly, shakily, she retreated back into the shadow the buildings cast over her and leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground, to shocked to stand, to move, to even think. Of course, she had always known Naruto had loved Sakura. She'd just never expected…

So that was it. Her small hope of ever having a chance with Naruto had gone flying out the window. The fantasies of her childhood had been shattered. She waited for the pain to come.

And waited.

And waited.

Hinata frowned. Nothing. She didn't feel _anything._ No stab of pain, no flame of jealousy. Not even a slight pang of loss or a twinge of regret. _She didn't feel anything._

Getting shakily to her feet, Hinata brushed herself off, shaking her head in confusion. Maybe she was in shock. Maybe the surprise of seeing Naruto and Sakura together like that hadn't quite sunken in yet. She should go home, have a bath, and think it over. Maybe _then_ she'd feel something.

She began to stumble aimlessly back to her house. Everything from that point on was a blur. She didn't know what was happening. She kept thinking she would blink and she would be in her bed at home, and discovering that _everything_- the fight with Araki, Kiba getting wounded, her depression, people acting so strangely, Naruto and Sakura- was just a dream.

She went home. She had a bath. She read a chapter of her book. She played Maj-hong with her sister. She helped Aki make supper. She ate. She read some more. And then she went to bed.

She slept the whole night through. And when she woke up, she still didn't feel a thing.

--

The following day, Hinata missed her training session. Kurenai had grumbled, but just assumed she had gotten ill and decided not to investigate further. Shino had said something to Kiba about going to check up on her after training, but Kiba said he had to 'put some extra work in'. Again.

Shino went to Hinata's house on his way home. Hanabi said she wasn't in. And yes, she hadn't left long ago. And no, she didn't know where she had gone. And for goodness sake! Couldn't he leave her alone?

So he went home.

--

Kiba sighed as he sat down heavily on one of the benches that lined the training grounds. He wiped his brow on his sleeve. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him, but he knew he had to keep training. He would get stronger and stronger, and prove to Hiashi that he was good enough for Hinata. And prove it to himself, too.

He would keep training.

He just needed a break.

"K-Kiba-kun?" A shy voice broke the eerie silence that had descended over the training area. Kiba looked up to see Hinata standing there, all alone.

"Hi, Hinata," Kiba waved tiredly. "You ok? You missed training today…"

"Um, I'm fine…" Hinata shuffled over to Kiba and perched on the very edge of the bench beside him. "Kiba…? Could I… talk to you about something?"

"What? Oh, s-sure! What's up?" Kiba asked.

"N-Nothing, really." Hinata shrugged. She sighed. "Naruto-kun and Sakura have been getting along well lately, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

Hinata lowered her head. "I… saw them together the other day. P-Please don't tell anyone this, b-but…" she looked around just in case anyone else occupied the training grounds. "Th-They… They were kissing." She blurted it out quickly before she could change her mind.

Kiba did a double take. He looked at Hinata properly for the first time. "Y-You're sure?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hinata…" Kiba moved instinctively closer to Hinata, putting his arm around her and giving her a small hug. "I… I'm so sorry."

"What?" Hinata frowned questioningly, looking up at Kiba.

"W-Well, I thought…" Kiba bit his lip. He really didn't want to embarrass Hinata. "I thought you were… you know… I thought you liked him."

Hinata's cheeks turned pink, but she didn't fluster like he expected her to. She just turned her head to look back down at her lap and sighed. "I… thought so too, but…" She looked at Kiba again. Her voice grew louder. "I just saw them kissing, and I don't feel sad at all! What… What's wrong with me, Kiba?" She paused. "I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't ask you questions you couldn't p-possibly answer…"

"Maybe…" Kiba took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure where this would take him, but- "Maybe you don't love Naruto any more…?" His final words trailed off questioningly.

He wasn't quite sure what reaction he expected from Hinata, but it definitely wasn't the one she gave.

"Maybe…" She sighed, gazing out into the clear blue autumn sky. Kiba wasn't sure whether she meant it, or whether she hadn't been listening to a word he'd said and was just saying that to make him think she'd been paying attention.

His arm was still around her. He didn't want to let her go, even though she didn't need the comfort. Hinata smiled a small, bewildered smile. Yawning, she relaxed against Kiba, her body leaning against his, her head on his shoulder. Kiba knew she was probably doing it because she was tired and she didn't really know what she was doing, or that she was just doing it in a friendly way, but it made him feel like he was soaring far above the clouds all the same.

Dammit, his heart was racing. He could practically _hear _it slamming against his ribcage. He wondered if Hinata could hear it too. Would she notice his heart pounding as she leaned against him like that?

_Please… Please don't notice…_

She rested her hand closest to him palm-up on her knee. Kiba chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. It was like she was doing it on purpose! Because he was the man, he was supposed to make the first move, but what if that wasn't what she wanted? What if she was just acting like this because she was in shock about Naruto and Sakura, and needed a friend to be there for her? But what if it was what she wanted? If he didn't do anything, she'd be embarrassed and probably hate him!

Gah, this was too confusing!

Ah, to Hell with it! He was going in for the kill. He reached over with his opposite hand so that it hovered above Hinata's. Then he quickly touched her palm with the tips of his fingers before he came to his senses and his muscles froze up.

He felt Hinata's body twitch against his, and for one second, he thought she would get up and leave, but then her white porcelain fingers slowly curled around his hand. This made Kiba feel a whole lot braver all of a sudden, and he moved his hand to interlock their fingers. He liked the way their fingers looked together, alternating white and brown. Her hands were so small, compared to his. So cool and soft. He became aware of how rough and calloused his own hands were- the effects of his reckless nature- and he got a little worried that Hinata would pull her hand away, but she didn't.

He dared to look down at her face. She was blushing bright pink, but for once she didn't seem to be bothered by it, and instead a gentle smile was carved into her perfect features.

Kiba was so happy. He didn't want this moment to end. The saying 'God can take me now' flitted through his mind for a second, but then he decided that such a saying would be unfit for the situation. He didn't want to die yet. He wanted to go on and on feeling like this forever. Or for at least a few more minutes.

And maybe he would've, if he hadn't gone and ruined it all by saying:

"I love you."

Hinata broke away from him immediately, her eyes wide, the smile fading from her face. "Wh-What?" She asked breathily.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…" Kiba sighed, defeated. He had already wrecked everything, why not wreck it a little more? "I… I love you. I know I shouldn't, but I_ do_!"

"K… Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"I've always… loved you. I just didn't realise it until you… fell for someone else. Even before I knew what love was, I…" Kiba was really letting his mouth run away with itself now, but if he didn't say it now then he never would. "I know you love Naruto, and I can't ask you just to let him go- but if you could love me just a tiny bit, then… I know I'm not Naruto, but I… I could change, I could! Whatever you want, that's what I'll be!"

Hinata's eyes were filling with tears. "Kiba, don't do this…" She sniffed. "I-I don't want you to…" Was this the reason he had been pushing himself so hard? To try to prove to her that… that he was good enough? She didn't want him to change himself for her. She didn't want Kiba to be anyone else. She just wanted him to be Kiba.

"I know you are the heir to the Hyugas, and I know I'm some lower class, ill-educated boy, and I know there's no way we could ever be together anyway, but…" Kiba could feel a lump rising in his throat. He tried to swallow it before continuing. "I know I'm stupid to fall in love with you like this, but I can't help it! I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry!"

Hinata was crying by now, slow, sad tears trickling down her cheeks and falling to the ground like sparkling ice. "Kiba…"

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but…" Kiba clenched his fists and bit his lip, keeping his eyes tight shut so that the tears couldn't seep out. "Out of all the things I regret… I can't regret falling in love with you."

And then he turned and ran. He wasn't a very fast runner because he leg was still partially wounded, but Hinata made no attempt to chase after him. He could hear her shouting after him, begging him to come back, but he did not stop running. He ran out of the training grounds and through Kohona, and he did not stop running until he reached his house, leaving Hinata far, far behind him.

No matter what, he couldn't let her see him cry.

--

**Do you have any idea how long this took me to write? Well? DO YOU!? Hahaha, I kid, I kid. I rather like this chapter, to be honest. I'm actually thinking of rewriting the first few chapters, because they are bad. I know they are bad.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Like it? Hated it? Constructive criticism? Ideas for later chapters? Parts that you particularly liked? FLAMES?!**

**That last one was a joke, heheh…**


	18. The 'Talk'

A little ficlet I came up with while on holiday

**I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this chapter, so lets just see how it turns out, shall we?**

**--**

Hinata lowered herself shakily down back onto the bench, still staring at the gates Kiba had left by just a few minutes ago. She was numb. Her face was wet- she had started crying without noticing it. Kiba…

Kiba _loved _her.

But that was impossible! Kiba- he was her best friend! He had said something about how he loved her even before he knew what love was... That meant he must've been in love with her for a long time. Years, even. Over all that time, surely, _surely _she would have realised? _Surely _she would've noticed his feelings for her?

Hinata sat back on the bench and thought. Thought back to all those times when Kiba had shown any signs of affection towards her. Of course, she had noticed the smiles, the compliments, the faint blushes here and there; but those sort of things didn't occur _that _often… Did they? Now she thought about it, now she actually took the time to look back and count, she realised those little signs began to pile up. Until there was too many to count.

Oh, God… He really _did _love her…

How could she have been so… so _stupid?_ How could she not have noticed how much he cared? He had always been by her side. Always. Even when… she had a crush on Naruto. He had loved her even then, but Naruto was the only one she could ever see. She didn't even… she didn't even _look _at him.

She must've hurt him so much.

All that time Hinata had spent fawning over Naruto, Kiba had never stopped loving her. Hinata knew how painful it was to see the one you loved adoring another. She knew all too well. It was all right for her, she supposed. She didn't even _see _Naruto all that often, and even when she did, he was hardly ever with Sakura. Kiba, on the other hand, had been right next to her every day for so many years… And every day, she had been thinking of Naruto.

Her mind flashed back to the Chuunin exams, when Naruto and Kiba had had to fight each other. She remembered how she had been silently cheering for Naruto, how she had been so happy when he managed to gain the upper hand. Had she bothered to even _look _to see how injured Kiba was? Did she even _care?_

How could she have been so _selfish?_

She had been so obsessed with Naruto that she didn't notice that it was _Kiba _who was always there for her, _Kiba _who defended her, _Kiba _who made her laugh, _Kiba _who listened to her, _Kiba_ who cared for her more than anything else in the world.

And she… She loved him.

And, Hinata realised, she had loved him for a long, long time.

She just hadn't realised it.

And now she did… What was she going to do about it?

--

_Hi, this is Kiba. I'm not in right now, but you can leave me a message after the beep!_

"Kiba! Yes, This is Kurenai- your sensei! I just called to say- what did you do to Hinata?! She just hasn't been _right _today, and I _know _it's got something to do with you! Of course, Hinata didn't say anything about you _directly, _but I could tell! You better not have done anything stupid, or you're going to regret it! See you later!"

"Kiba, this is Hana. Yeah, your own _sister _has to communicate with you by phone now! For God's sake, unlock the door! What are you doing, moping in there, anyway? You missed supper, you know. I was nice enough to leave it outside your door for you, but it went cold, and then Akamaru ate it. Kiba, I _know _you're in there, so open the bloody door already! This isn't funny, you know! Mom's worried sick, so you'd better come out soon, you hear? Bye."

"Kiba…? Hello, it's Shino…

"Hinata told me what happened. Kiba, listen to me, you _have _to talk to her. It's not going to get any better if you just leave it. I know it's not going to help lecturing you about what you did, so I won't. But _please, _Kiba, talk to her. Are you listening? Talk to her."

"K-Kiba? H-Hi… It's Hinata… Though you could probably tell, ha ha ha… Kiba, please, we need to talk. N-Not over the phone, in private. C-Could I… Meet you at the training grounds at seven? I-If you truly meant what you said, then you'll come. Please Kiba… Do this for me… Kiba, I _know _you're there. Kiba, pick up the phone! Please… Pick up the phone…

I'll be at the training grounds at seven. I-If you were serious yesterday… You'll… you'll be there too."

"Hey, Kiba, it's, uh, Kiba. Yeah, you know that, since I'm you and all. You _will _meet Hinata tonight, do you hear me? You can't stay in your room forever. Even if it's just for her to say that she's sorry, th-that you're just a friend to her, that she… th-that she loves Naruto, a-and you couldn't possibly… That you… You…

"It's okay. _I'm _okay. I'm not going to cry.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…"

--

Hinata sighed as she sat down on one of the benches that lined the training grounds. To think, at this same time yesterday, her life had been so simple. She had known nothing of Kiba's feelings for her. Or of her true feelings for him… Now, her world had been turned upside-down. Whether this was in a good way or a bad way… Well, that was still to be decided.

It was almost ten minutes past seven. Kiba was late. Hinata's previous fears that he wasn't going to show resurfaced. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't turn up. After all, why would he want to see her after all the pain she'd caused him?

Fine, she'd wait another ten minutes, and if he didn't turn up by then… She'd wait another twenty. And if he _still _didn't turn, she'd go home. No, she wouldn't. She wait and wait, and wait until the next day when he came to train. And then she'd talk to him.

Just when Hinata was thinking she'd be spending the night outside in the freezing cold, she heard footsteps, running towards her. She looked up hopefully, and to her relief, there was Kiba.

"…Hi." She finally decided upon.

"Hi." Kiba said back. It looked like they were both pretty uncomfortable. There was a pregnant pause before Kiba at last decided to sit down next to Hinata. He didn't dare look at her, and she didn't look at him, either.

"I… I'm sorry I ran off yesterday. I was stupid." Kiba said eventually.

"No, it's… its okay." Hinata said back quietly. She was hunched up very small, perching on the very edge of the bench, her hands clasped tightly together on the lap. She bent her head so low that her fringe brush against her white-knuckled hands. "You were always there for me…" She whispered, more to herself than to Kiba. "Holding my hand…"

"Hinata…" Kiba bowed his head, trying to look her in the eye. Hinata quickly threw her head back, tossing her hair. She sighed, gazing out into the sunset as she did only a night before. The sky was the same pale blue as it was then, the air had the same cold, crisp taste.

Hinata didn't look at Kiba, but she began to speak as if she was talking to him anyway.

"D-Did you… Did you really mean what you said?" She asked quietly.

Kiba nodded. Then he said: "Yes."

"I… I see…" Hinata whispered, almost sadly. "I must've hurt you so much. I... You knew I liked Naruto. I-I'm… I'm so sorry. For causing you so much pain."

"No, Hinata! D-Don't… It wasn't your fault, you didn't know I-" Kiba began to protest against Hinata words. Hinata's opal eyes flickered and she shot a tiny glance at him. It was such a small thing, but it was enough to make Kiba fall silent.

"I was… I-I was stupid. I didn't even r-realise that you… that you l-loved me." Hinata went on. "I should've… I should've noticed. I should've, I…" She began to shake her head angrily. "How could I have…? I was so…" She whispered through clenched teeth, furious with herself for being so blind.

"I didn't… I didn't mind." Kiba mumbled. That, of course, was a lie. He minded. Every time Hinata looked at Naruto in that adoring way, he minded.

"I-I suppose I…" Hinata looked up at the sky again, a small, strange smile on her face. "I spent so long hoping for Naruto to love me, I…"

She looked at him properly for the first time.

"I-In the process, I… A-Accidentally fell in love with you."

Kiba blinked at her, speechless. His eyes darted from side to side, and eventually he managed to raise his hand to point at himself as if to ask 'me?' Hinata nodded and smiled warmly; then she blushed bright red and looked back down at her lap, tapping her forefingers together.

By now Kiba was pretty sure that somewhere along the line he must've died and gone to heaven, or at least some parallel universe where Hinata loved him instead of Naruto. Maybe he'd been dead from the moment he'd fallen off that cliff.

Hinata loved _him?_

He quickly tried to get his jumbled thoughts into order before they overwhelmed him. He was over-complicating things again. And then it hit him. It was so simple. When you got right down to the point; Hinata loved him, and he loved Hinata, and that was all there was to it.

It was so simple, and so, so wonderful.

Looking at Hinata sitting there next to him, blushing and beaming all over her beautiful face, Kiba wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to drown in her, to feel forever as he was feeling right that second. But-

"No." He said firmly. His voice was shaking, but he had to say it. "You're… probably shocked… about Naruto… you, I… I don't want to… take advantage… of you."

Hinata, who had lost her smile for a moment there, smiled again and looked down at the floor, fidgeting. There was a pause.

"Your father isn't going to like this." Kiba said.

"I… I know." Hinata said. "B-But I… I don't _care_, either. He-He can't… I can't stop me… l-loving y- I, uh… wh-who I want to l-love."

"Hinata…" Kiba shuffled in his seat so that he was sitting at a diagonal facing her.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up at him, her cheeks still red.

"E-Erm…" Kiba knew he should probably look away right about now, especially as he could feel the heat rushing up to his face, but his eyes were locked with Hinata's, and he was trapped in their pearly blueness.

They moved instinctively closer to each other. Kiba's hand rose to brush a few strands of midnight-blue hair from Hinata's forehead. Hinata's right hand was on Kiba's shoulder, and he could feel her trembling. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the right, his to the left. And all this time they had been drawing closer and closer to each other, as if there was some powerful magnetic field between them. They were so close, their noses almost touching. Hinata's face blurred in Kiba's eyes, but he could see her pink blush and her eyes slowly closing.

And then their lips touched.

It was no extravagant gesture, no passionate message; just a kiss. Small, but with a certain sweetness that neither Hinata nor Kiba had ever tasted on their lips before.

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. There was yet another silence, but this time it was not an awkward one. Just a few moments to drink each other in, to see each other properly for the first time. Nothing needed to be said.

Kiba leaned forward and kissed Hinata again. Hinata sat shocked for a few milliseconds, before kissing back, a little harder and a lot more confidently than before. Kiba's lips coaxed hers open slightly, though there was very little coaxing to be done. And then his tongue was touching hers, their breath mingling, warm and sweet. Their arms were around each other, and suddenly they were the only two people in the whole world, and nothing mattered to them save the person whose lips were against theirs.

"I love you," Hinata breathed between kisses. "I love you."

Kiba pulled away from her, smiling as she leaned her head against his chest. He kissed the crest of her hair and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you, too."

--

**Eee, a lovely mushy chapter, heheheh… I feel a little embarrassed about writing stuff like this. But I couldn't let it drag on forever! I had to get them together sometime!**

**And they all lived happily ever after… But do they?! Kiba and Hinata haven't quite shaken off their demons yet; and just what is going on between Naruto and Sakura? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!**


End file.
